What Happens Next
by griggles
Summary: Picking up in the summer following the ICCA's, Beca faces new challenges at Barden during her second year. She'll have to deal with her newfound celebrity status, her growing feelings for Chloe and leading the Bellas back to the ICCA's.
1. Overnight Sensation

Thought I'd take a crack at what happens after the ICCAs. I'm new to fiction in general, I come from a journalistic background, but thought I'd see if I have any talent for working with characters and story. If this turns out well I'll keep adding to it, so if you enjoy it please feed my ego with comments. This is really more of an experiment to me, so hopefully it turns out well. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"UGHHHHH!" Beca exclaimed, seeming even more annoyed than usual.

"More reporters?" Chloe asked without looking up from the new issue of _Vogue_ she had spent the past several minutes devouring.

"They just won't leave me alone! When will they realize that I'm just not that big of a deal!"

In fact, Beca was a big deal. Since the Bellas won the ICCAs a month prior Becca had become, in her own words, a minor celebrity. She was too modest to admit it, but the truth was that she had become the center of the a cappella world. An "aca goddess" as Fat Amy would say. And why shouldn't she be? She changed the world of a capella forever with her daring mixes and scintillating choreography. The problem was that Beca, unlike many of her Bella teammates, was not particularly fond of the spotlight.

She had hoped to walk away unnoticed, and would have been successful were it not for the post-contest interview between team captain Aubrey Posen and ICCA announcer Gail Abernathy-McKadden. After the excitement of interviewing someone other than Bumper Allen subsided and her partner had gotten in his few obligatory sexually suggestive comments, the conversation turned to music, and while Aubrey certainly enjoyed the praise she wasn't one to steal credit from a friend. From that moment on, Beca could count on one hand the few moments of peace she was able to sneak away.

Every reputable musical journalist wanted a piece of her. _Rolling Stone_ had a writer stationed at Barden to pounce the moment Beca was ready to give an exclusive. _A Cappela Weekly_ wanted to put her on the cover with a story titled "The New Queen of A Capella." The very idea made Beca throw up in her mouth just a little bit.

But that wasn't all. Several prestigious music labels were ready to open up the Brinks truck for her services. A number musicians asked her to collaborate on their new albums. A spanish teacher in Ohio even asked her to come speak to his glee club about creativity and mash ups.

Though some offers were quite tempting, Beca declined them all. "Los Angeles will be there whenever you want to go," her father advised her, "you only have a few more years to be a Bella." And that's what it really came down to. She hated admitting that her father was right, she couldn't leave the Bellas after everything they'd been through. They had become the family she never had. So the new queen of a capella decided to return to the only place she could really call home to lead the Bellas in their title defense.

"Maybe you should just realize that you _are_ that big of a deal." Chloe said in a tone conveying both the friendship that had grown between the two and the seriousness of her statement.

"I won a singing contest. With several teammates who are far more talented than I am. I didn't write Stairway to Heaven."

Beca slumped onto Chloe's couch in a way that could only make Chloe laugh. Though she had her own dorm room for summer (three months with the step monster? No thanks), Chloe and Aubrey's on-campus apartment had become the unofficial hangout for the Bellas. It started on graduation night, when the pair announced to a shocked crowd that they had both turned down more prestigious programs elsewhere to return to Barden for grad school. The girls decided the apartment was a good luck charm, and despite the objections of Aubrey (which were legitimate considering her need for cleanliness) there was a rarely a day when at least one Bella wouldn't stop by and hang out for an hour or two. In Beca's case, if she wasn't working on a mix locked in her room ("the Batcave" she called it), she was at Chloe's. The two spent the overwhelming majority of their time together.

"First of all, let's not call it a singing contest," Chloe said in a jokingly annoyed manner, "we wouldn't want to belittle the four years Aubrey and I spent fighting for that thing now would we? More importantly, don't belittle what you did. Every college music group in the country was in that building and you beat them. _You_ beat them. Like it or not Beca Mitchell, you changed the face of a capella forever."

A small smile formed around Beca's lips as her own words were used against her. Still, she didn't like the nuisance it created on her life. As far as she was concerned, she was just another DJ who happened to be a decent singer.

"That doesn't mean I have to tolerate these people invading my life. For god's sake I found one in the Baker Hall stairwell yesterday trying to spy on me."

"Oh that was just Jerry. He's harmless."

"YOU KNOW THESE MONSTERS!" Beca shouted.

"A fringe benefit of living with Aubrey Posen in the weeks following her onstage puke fest last year."

"This would have been so much much easier if she had just taken the credit. Would that have been so hard? I'm flattered that Aubrey thought of me, but she should have known that this wasn't what I wanted."

"But that would have been dishonest, and you Beca Mitchell are not dishonest."

"Says you." Beca grumbled under her breath.

"So how's Jesse taking your new found stardom?" Somehow the topic of conversation always found its way to Jesse.

"Oh Jesse loves it. I think he spends more time with the reporters than he does with me. It's rather depressing."

"Aww, do you need me to come cuddle with you and make it better?"

Not waiting for a response, Chloe snuggled up against Beca on the couch, resting her head firmly on Beca's shoulder. This was Chloe's way, and while it was uncomfortable for Beca at first she had grown accustomed to it. She'd never admit it, but deep down she loved the closeness she felt with her older friend. The warmth she radiated made her feel safe. It was as close to tearing down Beca's walls as anyone had gotten, even Jesse.

"How Jesse chooses to spend his time is not my concern. I'm his girlfriend, not his babysitter. Besides, it gives me plenty of ammunition when he complains about how much time I spend here."

With that one of Chloe's patented super-smiles emerged. She loved the idea that she made Jesse jealous. While the two were friendly by nature, Chloe hardly called him a friend. In fact, she spent every waking moment jealous of him. He had the one thing she wanted more than anything: Beca.

Chloe wasn't a lesbian, nor was she straight or even bi-sexual. Chloe was "all-sexual", a term she coined during her sophomore year after a string of hookups Aubrey could only describe as "the full spectrum of human gender". As far as Chloe was concerned it didn't matter what someone was packing in their downstairs region. Love was love, and she would never restrict herself based on rigid social definitions. If that meant falling for a boy, a girl, a transvestite she met on a particularly odd evening or a short, spunky brunette who matched her love for music than so be it.

It started as a small crush. She was intrigued by the attitude Beca displayed at the activities fair. Nobody had ever spoken to Aubrey that way. Well, except for Bumper, but he hardly counts. When she heard her singing _Titanium_ in the shower that day she couldn't hide her excitement. She finally had a way to get to know this mysterious girl, and once the idea formed in her head she wouldn't take no for an answer.

The attraction built from the moment they sang together in the shower. Beca's heartful rendition of her lady jam was spectacular. Better than the original in Chloe's mind. She was hooked, and from then on, whether it was jokingly flirting after a few drinks or pouring her soul into an impromptu performance of _Just the Way You Are_ Chloe spent nearly her entire senior year fawning over Beca.

But as bubbly and outgoing as Chloe was, she couldn't dare risk what she had with Beca. The two had grown so close over the year that losing the friendship they had would be unbearable. It was only after Aubrey's 900th "you have to tell her how you feel" speech that Chloe decided to make her move. After the ICCA finals, win or lose, she would take Beca back to her apartment (which she would adorn with candles, rose petals and an ipod playing a continuous loop of _Titanium_) and tell her how much she loved her. The problem? The moment after their performance she had to go off and kiss Jesse. While it broke her heart, she decided that she had to be strong and maintain the still-important bond between them. Nowadays all she could really hope for was small moral victories like inadvertently making Jesse jealous.

"He gets to kiss you, I get the rest of you." Chloe said, burrowing her head as deeply into Beca's shoulder as possible.

"I'll be sure to mention that next time it comes up," Beca responds, clearly not sensing the sincerity in Chloe's voice, "but I should probably go see him. He's been texting me all day."

With that Beca got up and groaned. "If I'm lucky there won't be a surprise TV studio in his room."

"If there is just tell them Aubrey's vomiting again. That should get them off your tail for a while."

A small smile crept over Beca's face as she walked out. Chloe sighed at yet another missed opportunity.

* * *

To be continued. Probably. I've got plenty of time on my hands and creative needs to fulfill. If the response is good I think I have an idea of where I want to take this.

By the way, if you're wondering why I posted the story, took it down, and then put it back up it's because I had to make a small edit. I'm just weirdly OCD like that.


	2. Unfaithful

So here's Chapter two. I think I know where I want to take this now, but I still need to know how I'm doing so let's keep reviewing. Updates should be fairly frequent, at least one per day for the foreseeable future.

Oh and disclaimer: I don't own Pitch Perfect or these characters. So no copyright infringement and such.

* * *

"How could you not want to watch _The Dark Knight_? You call your dorm room the Batcave for god's sake!"

Aubrey stopped when she heard yelling coming from her apartment. No doubt it was yet another movie related argument between Beca and Jesse, but this time it felt different. Over the summer they'd had their fair share of spats, but nothing serious. Beca wasn't particularly fond of domestic disputes and to be fair, it'd be pretty hard for anyone to stay mad at Jesse for very long. When they disagreed Beca would just diffuse the situation with a sarcastic comment and Jesse would let it go. But this time it felt heated. The volume at which they screamed and overall exhaustion evident in their voices suggested that this had been going on for some time. Aubrey knew she should walk away, but couldn't stop herself from leaning her ear against the door to listen.

"I watch _Breaking Bad_, that doesn't mean I do crystal meth!" Beca spat back at Jesse.

"Really? Because that might explain how you've been acting!"

"Right, because insulting me is gonna make this better. You really know how to talk to women don't you?"

"Oh don't give me that. This is the eighth movie I've offered. Would it be so hard for you to like something? Anything?"

"It's not my fault you have horrible taste. And don't you dare bring up _The Breakfast Club_. Going 1-for-74 doesn't mean anything."

"I have horrible taste? You've spent more time watching _Real Housewives_ with Chloe in the past week than you have with me all summer. Let's bring in some critics to weigh the merits of _Project Runway_ against _The Shawshank Redemption_." Jesse shouted, making an obnoxious weighing motion with his hands.

"FINE WITH ME! AND WHEN THEY SAY I'M RIGHT WE CAN CELEBRATE WITH SOME CRYSTAL METH!"

And with that Jesse stormed out, slamming the door behind him in such a fury that he didn't even notice Aubrey standing outside the entrance. She considered stopping him to ask what happened, but decided instead to comfort Beca. Aubrey would never be as close with Beca as she was with Chloe, but a legitimate friendship formed between the two once Aubrey yielded control of the Bellas. Beneath her tough exterior Aubrey knew Beca was a caring friend and spectacular musical talent, and conversely Beca had come to appreciate even the more controlling aspects of Aubrey's personality.

"So... do you want to tell me what happened?" Aubrey asked with true concern on her face.

"Not really, but I know you won't let it go until I do." Beca generally didn't like to be pressed, but in a way she appreciated that Aubrey cared enough to do it. Besides, given the topic of the fight talking to Chloe hardly seemed like a good idea.

"Do you need anything? Tissues? Ice cream? One of those voodoo dolls you can stick pins in?"

"No I think I'm ok. He's just so... aggravating. And needy. He can't get over the fact that I don't want to watch his stupid movies."

"Something tells me this isn't about movies Beca." Aubrey said in an almost motherly way.

"He says I don't spend enough time with him. He won't stop complaining about how often I'm with Chloe. For once in my life I have a real best friend. Why can't he accept that?"

"Because you're supposed to be _his_ best friend. Which begs the question, why were you going to watch a movie here?"

"Because I wanted Chloe to watch with us." Beca said sheepishly. She knew how ridiculous that sounded but it was true. She craved Chloe's company even when Jesse was around.

"So don't you think that Jesse might have a point?"

"I guess. Ugh. Maybe I should go talk to him."

"You probably should. And isn't the activities fair in two days? Have you done anything to prepare?"

"Well... if we're being absolutely technical... no." Beca could tell that would disappoint Aubrey, but like Chloe said, she wasn't dishonest.

"Then what are you doing here? Go talk to Jesse. Make some fliers. Do something, but get out of here."

"Would it kill you to, just for once, let me relax and have some fun?"

"No, but it would probably kill you." Aubrey said with a small smile.

And with that Beca got up and left, leaving Aubrey to wonder if she'd done the right thing.

* * *

Chloe returned home several hours later to find Aubrey casually listening to her Ipod on the couch. It hadn't been a particularly eventful summer for her. She volunteered at a nearby animal shelter to occupy her mind in those rare Beca-free moments, but otherwise she spent most of her time listening to new mixes, watching reality shows or simply enjoying the company of her closest friend. Well, second closest if Aubrey had anything to say about it, but the truth was that by this point Beca had a fairly substantial lead.

"You missed one hell of a fight." Aubrey announced, looking up from her music upon Chloe's arrival.

Chloe couldn't help but smile at the thought, but had to at least try to hide it to seem like a decent human being in Aubrey's eyes. She gathered herself and attempted to dig a bit deeper.

"Between who?" She tried to ask inconspicuously.

"Beca and Jesse. Apparently it was about you."

"Me?" Chloe could barely contain her glee, "what did I do?"

"Oh don't give me that Chloe," Aubrey said in her sternest tone, "it's not fair of you to hog her like that. You have to at least give them a chance to make it work."

"Not fair of me? I'm pretty sure all's fair in love and war Aubrey."

"I'm serious. Just think about it, if they break up do you really want to be the cause? How do you know she won't resent you after that?"

"I guess I'll just have to take my chances."

"All I'm saying is they deserve some sort of chance to make it work. Let them spend some time together."

"Fine." She grumbled under her breath as she secretly planned to do the opposite.

* * *

Talking to Jesse was one thing. Beca could handle him. What was really eating away at her was the activities fair. She remembered how lame Aubrey and Chloe seemed as they pitched her the Bellas last year, and unless her teammates wanted to go shower stalking they weren't going to find another closet singer like her. If they wanted to find any real talent it was going to have to be today. Luckily for Beca, Chloe agreed to help.

"Ready for this?" Chloe asked excitedly.

"As ready as I'll ever be I guess."

"Oh cheer up. Who knows, you might find someone special today."

"Or I might make a fool out of myself. I'm not good at... this."

"Come on what's really bothering you? Are things with Jesse ok?

"Kind of. He's just sort of smothering me. I'm not the girlfriend type. I'm not good at that, or this for that matter. Putting myself out there and getting people to like me. It's never really been my thing."

"You made me like you."

"You don't count you're a friendship whore." Chloe couldn't deny the truth of Beca's words. She liked everybody. Still, she knew that wasn't going to help Beca now.

"For your information Ms. Mitchell I liked you because of your awesome personality, your perfect voice and that sexy body I got to know in the shower," Chloe said with a wink, "now come on, I'm sure they're going to love you as much as I do." With that Beca's worries subsided. Chloe had a way of doing that to her.

Setting up the table was easy enough. Beca could hardly hide her contempt at the nearby Trebelmakers as they performed _99 Problems _(she could have sworn Jesse promised that they wouldn't sing),but overall things started off fairly smoothly. It turned out to just be the calm before the storm.

"Oh. My. God. Are you Beca Mitchell?" A freshman girl asked, seemingly in awe.

"Umm... yea?"

"I saw you perform at Lincoln Center last year. You were amazing. I came to Barden to perform with you."

"Well that's... just great." Beca had a hard time dealing with the sheer awkwardness of the moment. Sensing her discomfort, Chloe stepped in.

"Hi, I'm Chloe Beale. It's great to meet you, the sign up sheet for auditions is right over here."

Unfortunately for Beca, that wouldn't be the last such encounter. Not by a long shot. All told an astonishing 122 girls signed up to audition for the Bellas, each one as starstruck as the first. Apparently shower stalking wouldn't be necessary this year.

"Did you see that last girl? I could have sworn that was Bumper in drag."

"Let's not rule it out, John Mayer did fire him pretty quickly." Chloe said with a laugh.

"Thanks for helping me today Chloe. It really means a lot."

"Any time Mitchell," Chloe offered, "now let's go tell the girls how we did."

* * *

Well that's chapter two. This thing will go as far as my ego takes it, so keep being generous with the reviews and favorites!


	3. Initiation

Well here's chapter three. A few notes, first, there will be an update tomorrow (chapter four and potentially chapter five), but I can't guarantee anything this weekend. Sorry, but the football games will be on and the people who pay me to write probably wouldn't accept this as an excuse. Second, just a heads up, anything not in italics during the song are Beca's thoughts throughout the audition. Each thought is in regards to a different person auditioning. Finally, there are two random references in here to other shows/movies/fictional people of some kind (and Dr. Grey doesn't count, that's too easy). I'll be curious to see if anyone gets them. One of them is pretty straightforward in regards to how it's placed, the other is a bit harder to find. Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

"Listen up aca ballers," Tommy said in a far more authoritative tone than necessary, "I have been rejected by the army, shoved into a Dora the Explorer backpack and pushed into the girl's locker room wearing nothing but suspenders. But no matter, I am in the world that I love. And with the assistance of my boy Justin,"

"my liege"

"I launch this year's audition. Belly roll."

Beca could hardly say she was looking forward to auditions. She wasn't particularly fond of Tommy and was quite curious about his actual title (and that went double for Justin), but that was a concern for another day.

This year's auditions presented a very delicate problem that, given her position, was entirely hers to solve. The Bellas were a very close knit group, and while they were certainly open to adding a few girls, they didn't want to turn into some massive choir. At the same time, Beca was not the type who enjoyed rejecting people and with the massive number of auditions they'd see she'd have to do quite a bit of it. The cherry on top of this crap sundae was that strictly based on the law of averages she was going to have to reject some talented singers, opening the door for the BU Harmonics to significantly improve, and the last thing the Bellas needed was a third a capella powerhouse on their own campus. Beca silently wondered whether Bumper ever had to deal with this type of problem before realizing that he was Bumper and probably enjoyed it.

"The most recent ICCA national champion winners get to pick the audition song."

Beca composed herself silently before taking whispered suggestions from Lilly and Fat Amy. The plan was to pick a song that would really test the voices of each singer, had some simple backup sounds (because like it or not, that was an important part of a capella) and finally, was written and performed by a woman just as a little knock on the Trebles. Not they'd need it, almost 80% of the people auditioning were here to sing for the Bellas.

"Alright nerds, let's go with... _Rolling in the Deep_ by Adele."

Jesse gave a curt nod in Beca's direction to signal his approval. In fact nobody seemed to have an issue with the choice. It was recent enough that nobody should have trouble with the words and would force everyone to to hit both the high and low notes. Tommy handed out the papers on everyone who would audition and they were ready to begin. A short blonde stepped up to the podium as the day's first singer.

"Hi. My name is Sarah Lattimore and I'm soooooooooo excited to audition."

"Whenever you're ready." Beca said, attempting to keep her face as blank as possible. Admittedly not a hard task for her.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart"_

"Reaching a fever pitch, it's bringing me out the dark"

"This one's not half bad." Beca thought to herself.

_"Finally I can see you crystal clear"_

_"Go 'head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare"_

_"See how I leave with every piece of you"_

_"Don't underestimate the things that I will doooooooooo"_

Beca cringed at the horribly unnecessarily extended word.

_"There's a fire starting in my heart"_

_"Reaching a fever pitch"_

_"And it's bringing me out the dark"_

_"The scars of your love remind me of us"_

_"They keep me thinking that we almost had it all"_

"Jesse's gonna take this one."

_"The scars of your love, they leave me breathless"_

_"I can't help feeling"_

_"We could have had it all"_

"I'm almost positive that's Bumper in a dress."

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

_"Rolling in the deep"_

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"You had my heart inside of your hand"_

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

_"And you played it, to the beat"_

"There's another one for Jesse."

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"Baby, I have no story to be told"_

_"But I've heard one on you"_

_"And I'm gonna make your head burn"_

"Your voice wasn't doing that already?"

_"Think of me in the depths of your despair"_

_"Make a home down there"_

_"As mine sure won't be shared"_

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

"I wonder if anyone would mind if I just got up and left to grab some lunch."

_"The scars of your love remind me of us"_

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"They keep me thinking that we almost had it all"_

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

_"The scars of your love, they leave me breathless"_

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"I can't help feeling"_

_"We could have had it all"_

"I really like this one."

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

_"Rolling in the deep"_

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"You had my heart inside of your hand"_

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

"I already do sweetheart."

_"And you played it, to the beat"_

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"We could have had it all"_

_"Rolling in the deep"_

_"You had my heart inside of your hand"_

_"But you played it, with a beating"_

"Dear lord make it stop."

_"Throw your soul through every open door"_

_"Count your blessings to find what you look for"_

_"Turn my sorrow into treasured gold"_

_"You'll pay me back in kind and reap just what you sow"_

"I think we'll take her."

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

_"We could have had it all"_

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"We could have had it all"_

"Don't I have a class to go to? How is everyone taking this much time to do this?"

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

_"It all, it all, it all"_

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"We could have had it all"_

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

_"Rolling in the deep"_

"I couldn't have just joined the chess club?"

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"You had my heart inside of your hand"_

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

"I'm so exhausted I can't even tell if she's good or bad."

_"And you played it to the beat"_

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"We could have had it all"_

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

_"Rolling in the deep"_

"For god's sake the only thing on this notepad is a drawing of a fire-breathing guitar."

_"Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep"_

_"You had my heart inside of your hand"_

_"You're gonna wish you never had met me"_

"Well this one might work. Or is that my ipod? How did these earbuds get in my ears?"

_"But you played it"_

_"You played it"_

_"You played it"_

_"You played it to the beat."_

"FINALLY!" Beca stood up and shouted with both arms raised above her head, completely unaware of the mortified girl on the stage.

"Oh no... I wasn't talking about you... I meant the whole day... you were great though."

Beca was utterly exhausted. She never thought a day of listening to music could be so tiring, but several hours of hearing mediocre performances of the same song can drive a woman mad. Still, the hard part was still in front of her. Jesse's job would be easy, a few men stood out and he would have his pick of the best of them. Beca on the other hand just listened to over 100 women sing the same song in the same way. Sure some were better than others, but none truly shined. She now had to whittle that group down to a few. This was not going to be a fun afternoon.

* * *

"Ok let's try this again. What about Fatter Amy?"

"Wouldn't it be easier to call her Fat Amy and just call current Fat Amy Regular Amy?"

"How dare you." Fat Amy said, giving Stacie a death glare. That was pretty much how the meeting had gone. No real progress had been made and nobody could agree on any of their potential teammates. Aubrey and Chloe were brought in as mediators, but neither could do much to help the girls reach a consensus. There were just too many people to choose from. It was so hard to differentiate between them that each and every potential choice was given a distinctive nickname.

"Well I liked the second Skinny Amy, Sandy the stripper, pre-op Michael Jackson and Rumple Fugly."

"How could you possibly have liked pre-op Michael Jackson more than post-op Michael Jackson?"

"Am I the only one who liked Nicki Minaj?"

"We are not taking another girl with pink hair." Cynthia Rose said, glaring at Lilly as soon as she suggested it.

"Guys this is ridiculous. Why can't you just pick the best singers?" Chloe asked.

"You wouldn't be saying that if anyone liked Little Orphan Annie." Fat Amy said under her breath.

This was getting out of hand. If Beca didn't do something soon they were going to miss the initiation party.

"ENOUGH!" Beca shouted, "I am the leader of this group and I am making this decision. We're taking the third Skinny Amy, Princess Peach and Dr. Grey. Does anyone have any objections?"

The room fell silent as a smug smile crept over Beca's face. She could hardly remember ever being so forceful, particularly with her friends, but this was her group to lead now and she had to lead it as she saw fit.

"Now go get the girls, it's time for initiation."

* * *

"We shall begin by drinking the blood of the sisters who that came before you."

Beca wasn't overly thrilled about the rituals that went into initiation. In fact, if she had her way initiation would have been a simple text message saying "you're in." But Aubrey would have none of it. As a Bella leader she had to uphold the traditions of the group, so with much disdain Beca agreed to a traditional initiation. Still, she managed to get Aubrey to agree to two changes. There would be no hoods, and there would be no pigeonholing anyone as a soprano, alto or mezzos. She wanted to keep the group as open as possible, and considering who she was dealing with Beca couldn't help but feel some pride in her negotiation skills.

"Now repeat after me: I, sing your name."

"I, (indistinguishable glut of sound)."

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

"Promise to fulfill the duties and responsibilities of a Bella woman."

Chloe was curious to see what would happen next. Normally this was the part where new Bellas promised not to sleep with Treblemakers. Would that hold true even with Beca dating Jesse?

"Congratulations, you are all sisters now." Beca said in a tone combining the sarcasm she obviously wanted to display on the surface and the sincerity she felt in welcoming new members to her sisterhood.

"Damn it." Chloe thought to herself.

"Alright bitches, it's time for aca initiation night."

* * *

"Well, well, well, look who's in Treble." Jesse laughed, clearly very satisfied with himself.

"We're seriously keeping that pun?" Unicycle asked.

"Why not? It's a great pun."

"Yea but shouldn't we come up with something more original?"

"Why mess with a great thing, besides I've been waiting a whole year to say that."

"What if instead of saying it, we sang it?" Jason, one of the lesser Trebles offered.

"Wait would we all sing it or just Jesse?" Todd, one of the two senior Trebles asked.

"How could we all sing it if someone has to pull off the hoods?" Unicycle responded.

"We're an a capella group, we can sing and pull at the same time." Jesse said shaking his head.

"Oh my god this is the stupidest argument I've ever heard." Bruce, the other senior Treble said.

"Hey now come on," Benji said, attempting to act as the voice of reason, "nobody's arguing about the pun. It's a great pun. What if Jesse says 'well, well, well, look who's in' and then we all sing 'Treble'. Does anyone have a problem with that?"

"Guys we've been wearing these hoods for like 20 minutes and there aren't any holes." One of the new Trebles said, his face still hidden.

This went on for several more minutes.

* * *

Beca needed aca initiation night. Though she and Jesse patched things up, they were hardly at their best as a couple and Beca couldn't wait to get absolutely plastered. She wasn't normally a big drinker, but on special occasions she indulged. It certainly didn't help that her best friend was a party animal, and Chloe had a habit of making any activity she performed contagious.

"So what do you think of the new group?" Chloe asked as she handed Beca a drink.

"They're ok. They certainly won't be able to replace you and Aubrey, but they'll do." Chloe smiled softly at the compliment.

"Remember last year on this very night? I said that we were gonna make really fast friends. Looks like I was right."

"I guess you were, but you got so close that I honestly thought you were gonna kiss me."

"What? Why would I do that?" Chloe said nervously. She normally handled herself very well under pressure, but Beca presented a different kind of challenge.

"No reason, you just seemed... playful I guess."

"Beca!" Jesse shouted with his boyish grin.

"Jesse!" Beca laughed, clearly attempting to sarcastically match her boyfriend's intensity.

"Chloe, might I say that you look lovely this evening." he offered completely sincerely. It was true, Chloe did look beautiful, but then she always did. Still, compliments are always nice.

"Why thank you, and might I say that you look very handsome as well."

"You might."

"_He'd be easier to hate if he weren't so damn likable_." Chloe thought to herself.

"Would you mind giving me and Beca some alone time? We have some catching up to do."

"Of course, I need to go meet the new girls anyway." Chloe knew she shouldn't, but she couldn't help herself from eavesdropping.

"So... hanging out with Chloe... again..."

"Are you sure you want to bring this up right now? You're pretty drunk."

"I'm not drunk there are just three of you."

"Your excuses have gotten better but unfortunately your tolerance hasn't. Come on let's talk about something else."

"Ouch!" Chloe shouted as Aubrey grabbed her by the ear.

"Come on, let's go find other people." Aubrey said as she dragged Chloe away.

"Fine, but if I miss something big it's your fault!" Chloe screamed. It didn't matter, she'd just talk to Beca tomorrow anyway.

* * *

Well, there's chapter three. Enjoy, review, favorite, follow, and review some more.


	4. Someone Like You

Here's chapter four. Just as an update, no guarantees on any updates this weekend. I'll try my best but I have some real work to do. Anyway, this was both the hardest and most fun chapter to write so far. Big things happen. Hope you like it and please review, review, review!

* * *

"Damn it Stacie, it's step-hip-step-pivot, how many times do I have to explain this to you?" Beca's annoyance was clear.

"Geez, sorry _Aubrey_."

In truth Beca was on edge for reasons far beyond the Bellas' failure to grasp their new choreography on only their first day of practice. She looked downright disheveled, as if she hadn't showered in days. While that wasn't actually the case, another massive argument with Jesse certainly made it seem like it. The two went at it for nearly the entire initiation party. Beca wasn't sure whether or not it actually happened, but at one point she was fairly certain that she pulled out a knife. Combined the two drank enough to close down a brewery, and considering the already growing animosity between them, that turned out to be just enough to light the fuse. She wasn't even sure why she didn't cancel practice. She woke up with a hangover so bad it could slay a walrus, and were it not for Chloe's well placed aspirin she'd surely still be in bed. Maybe she figured she needed the distraction.

"Beca we've been at it for three hours. It's only the first day. Dear god let us leave." Fat Amy could barely get the words out. The entire team was exhausted.

"I'm sorry, do you want to lose? Because the Trebles sure aren't complaining right now."

"The Trebles don't start until next week." Lilly squeaked out. It didn't even matter that nobody heard her. Beca wasn't going to be swayed.

"Now we're going to keep doing this until we get it right. If anyone has a problem with that lord knows I have a long enough waiting list to replace you."

* * *

"I'm right, right? Please tell me I'm right? I don't see how I'm not right." Jesse was just as exasperated with the situation as Beca.

"Well...," Benji responded, "I'm not quite sure either of you are right."

"How am I not right? It's not needy to request that your girlfriend actually spends some time with you. How is that too much to ask?"

"Well you kind of knew what you were getting into when you got together."

"No, I obviously didn't. Because normally, when a girl sings a guy his favorite song on a stage in front of a massive audience, and then kisses him and tells him she wants to be with him, said guy has the right to expect certain things out of said girl."

"Well yea, but she's not really the girlfriend type. How many times did she reject you before you finally started going out?"

"Does it matter? We're together now! And what does 'the girlfriend type' even mean? When a guy likes a girl and the girl likes him back they get together. What am I missing? And don't forget, _she kissed me_. It wasn't the other way around. She treats this relationship like she's doing me some big favor. Why bother dating me if the only person she seems interested in seeing is Chloe? It's like she's Chloe's girlfriend, not mine."

"Maybe she just wanted what she couldn't have. I mean you did kind of close the door on your relationship before it started."

"I shouldn't have to jump through these psychological hoops for her. I liked her and she liked me. Why isn't this easier. It's _supposed_ to be easier."

"Come on man this is real life. The story doesn't end when you kiss the girl."

"Well excuse me for believing in the magic of Hollywood. I'm sure Harry and Sally aren't having these problems. Or Ross and Rachel. Or whoever those people from _The Notebook_ are."

"That just doesn't happen in real life. In real life people fight, people grow apart, people break up."

"I can't break up with her. I love her."

"But does she love you back?"

* * *

Beca quietly walked across campus to Hunter Hall, Jesse's building. She wasn't quite sure what would happen when she got there, but she knew that no matter what it was, it was going to be big. In their present condition she and Jesse just couldn't stay together. The fights were wearing her down to a point where she openly wondered why she bothered having them in the first place.

It wasn't as simple as breaking up though. She certainly loved him. Well, at least she thought she did. She certainly felt more for him than either of her parents felt for each other, but then, so did Tupac and Biggie. Maybe she just didn't know what love really was.

Maybe when she met a fellow music lover who was nicer to her than anyone had ever been she thought that was love. Maybe she mistook any type of affection for it simply because of how scarce it had always been. Maybe the only reason she felt any attraction to him was because he was the only one who had ever felt it for her. There was never a shortage of guys lusting after her, but lust isn't the same. What Jesse felt for her was real, he wasn't only attracted to her body, but to her mind and heart.

And maybe that was enough. Maybe all she could ever hope for in life was someone who felt those things for her even if she'd never be able to reciprocate. Maybe she had to give Jesse another chance because she secretly felt that nobody else could ever feel those things for her. Maybe the only reason she didn't kiss Jesse earlier was the fear that they'd eventually have to break up like her parents did. She'd always hated her parents for that. Now was a chance to prove that she wasn't like them. She could hold a relationship together.

Or maybe her father was right. The very thought made her skin crawl, but maybe some things aren't worth fighting for. But then, why would any relationship be worth fighting for? Was this just the final nail in her coffin of loneliness? In a few short months she'd turned Jesse, one of the sweetest, most caring people in the world into a jealous maniac who couldn't be around her for more than a few minutes without exploding.

How was that fair? The thought of doing that to anyone she cared about sickened Beca. Maybe she had to stay with Jesse out of obligation. She broke him, so by rights she should be the one to fix him.

But what about Chloe? That's what it always came down to, and when push came to shove she knew Jesse wasn't going to be able to tolerate their current relationship. She hated the thought of making a choice, but really, that's what she had to do. There was no getting around it. All of these emotions swirled though her head as she walked down the hallway to room 1021-W. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

* * *

"Beca?"

Chloe opened the door slowly, surprised to see Beca at such a late hour.

"Are you ok? I heard you'd gone to see Jesse a few hours ago and-"

"Jesse and I... broke up." Beca threw her arms around her best friend, unable to get out any more words.

"Shh, it's ok. It's gonna be ok." Chloe held her in her arms. She should have been happy. She _wanted_ to be happy. But she couldn't be. Seeing Beca like that, in such a state of sadness and anxiety and fear, she could never be happy about that.

"Let's get you down to the couch and talk this out."

Beca wasn't a crier. She was a very guarded person, one who seldom displayed any emotion at all. Her revelation before the finals several months earlier had been by far the most vulnerable anyone had ever seen her. On the surface Beca didn't seem very sad. Her eyes were watery and there was a distinct effort with which she needed to speak, but considering the circumstances most girls would have been far worse. Someone who didn't know her very well wouldn't think much of it, but to Chloe, she might as well have been sobbing.

"So what happened?"

"I just... I couldn't do it anymore."

"Do what? The fighting?"

"Everything. I couldn't handle his constant need for attention. I can't deal with all of the bullshit that goes into being a girlfriend. But most of all I couldn't take that look in his eyes anymore. That look that held all of that pain that I caused because I wasn't what he expected me to be. I just... I can't let someone care about me that much. I can't hurt another person like that."

Chloe knew that look very well. It was the one she'd spent the past year teaching herself to hide. But her problem wasn't that Beca wasn't what she wanted her to be. Her problem was that Beca was _exactly_ what she wanted her to be. Jesse's pain came from a relationship that was dying. Hers came from one that would never be born.

"What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that I don't know if I can ever be with anyone again."

Chloe couldn't keep the shock from taking over her face. No matter what came of it, she had to do something here and now for her friend's sake.

"Beca, look at me."

Beca slowly lifted her head, her new defeatist attitude evident.

"You are the single most amazing person I have ever met. Last year you joined a club you wanted no part of with a bunch of girls you probably hated at first and when things were at their worst you made them believe that they could be winners. You can make people smile with a sarcastic comment just as easily as you can make them melt with a touch. You are the most creative, caring, unique and fun person on this entire planet, and none of those things come even close to how breathtakingly beautiful you are. Beca Mitchell, it would be unfair of you to deprive the world, to deprive one infinitely lucky person, of your love. I know it's hard, and I know how much you want to give up right now, but please, for everyone's sake, for _my_ sake, keep fighting, and I know that you'll eventually find someone who's worth it."

"Chloe... that was... the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me."

"I meant every word of it Beca." Chloe sighed. She knew what was coming. It had to happen now.

"And there's something else I have to say too."

Chloe took a deep breath. The look of intrigue on Beca's face meant that she'd passed the point of no return.

"Beca... I'm in love with you."

"You're... you're what?"

"I'm in love with you. I'm madly in love with you."

Chloe could hardly describe the look on Beca's face. It was a horrible combination of shock and sadness with a touch of fear to top it off. It was a look she had never seen before and hoped she would never see again.

"I'm... I'm sorry, I have to go." Beca stood up as quickly as she could and headed for the door.

"Wait, Beca please. Please stay. Please talk to me."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

The tears started flowing the moment Beca shut the door behind her.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Chloe thought.

The signs were in front of her all along. They were naked in the shower together after all, and Beca hardly seemed like she wanted to be there. They'd been best friends for almost a year and she never made a move. Quite the contrary, she dated another person.

Or maybe Beca knew all along and, in her own subtle way, tried to let Chloe down softly. Maybe when Chloe poured her heart and soul into _Just the Way You Are_, Beca very intentionally chose _Just a Dream_ as her response. Maybe that was all their relationship could ever be.

Just a dream.

* * *

Well there's chapter 4. You know the drill, review, follow, favorite and review!


	5. Just The Way You Are

Big things happened in chapter 4 and big things will happen in chapter 5 before things start to slow down a bit. As of right now I'm planning the riff off for either chapter 6 or chapter 7, so that might take an extra day or so to write (it's not exactly easy, but I think I have most of the songs in place). I also might start titling the chapters and may come up with a more accurate summary. Anyway, you know the drill. Let's review, favorite, follow and review.

* * *

"Beca... I'm in love with you."

"You're... you're what?"

"I'm in love with you. I'm madly in love with you."

"I'm... I'm sorry, I have to go." Beca stood up as quickly as she could and headed for the door.

"Wait, Beca please. Please stay. Please talk to me."

"I'm sorry... I'm sorry."

Beca knew she was wrong the moment she left the room. Maybe sooner. But she couldn't turn around. She felt like she was walking through quicksand, each step heavier than the last.

"_Just keep walking_," Beca thought, "_just keep going and don't stop. Don't think. Don't let a shred of doubt enter your mind_."

By the time she reached the lobby every fiber of her being wanted to turn around. She desperately wanted to go upstairs and hug her best friend. To wipe away her tears and tell her it was all going to be ok just as she did for her. The only thing holding her back was fear.

* * *

"BECA MITCHELL YOU OPEN THIS DOOR RIGHT NOW!" Aubrey was never one for subtlety, and to call the pounding she inflicted on Beca's door a knock would be unfair to knocks everywhere.

"I CAN SEE THE LIGHT IN YOUR ROOM BECA! I KNOW YOU'RE THERE! DON'T MAKE ME BREAK THIS DOOR DOWN!"

Beca sighed, silently wondering whether or not it would be worth it to climb out of her window. A three story drop wouldn't kill her, but the effort would ultimately be futile. Aubrey was a bloodhound, she would hunt her to the ends of the earth if she had to. There was no escaping the conversation they were about to have.

"You do realize what time it is don't you? People are trying to sleep."

"You don't get to sleep. Not after what you just did. Here is what's going to happen: I am going to take you back to my apartment, by force if necessary, and you are going to get on your hands and knees and _beg_ Chloe to forgive you for how you acted. Is that clear?

"Well gee Aubrey, I'd love to do that, but as you can see I have somewhere to be."

Beca allowed Aubrey full entry into her room to show her a shocking sight. Nearly all of her possessions were packed into two suitcases neatly placed on her bed.

"Are you freaking kidding me? You're just going to leave in the middle of the night?"

"Well when Usher calls you personally and asks you to collaborate on a new single it's kind of hard to turn down."

"Oh that's bullshit. You've turned down dozens of job offers. I can't believe this, I can't believe you. How could you walk out on your friends like this?"

"My friends Aubrey? Well let's go down the list. You look like you might actually stab me if this conversation doesn't go how you'd like. The Bellas think I'm a hard ass who lost sight of what made last year fun. Jesse thinks I'm a succubus sent from hell to ruin his life. And Chloe is currently crying her eyes out because when told me she loved me I couldn't say it back. So please Aubrey, tell me more about these friends I'm walking out on."

"You just admitted it."

I just admitted what?" Beca asked, genuinely confused.

"You just admitted that you love her."

"How could you possibly have gotten that out of what I said?"

"Because you didn't say 'I don't love her back'. You said 'I couldn't say it back'. This has nothing to do with how you feel about her does it? You're just too much of a coward to admit what's right in front of you: you love Chloe Beale. That's why you joined the Bellas in the first place, that's why you stayed after we won, and that's why you broke up with Jesse."

"So what if I do? So what if I'm a coward, you would be too if you were me."

"How can you say that?"

"Because love doesn't work in my life Aubrey. My parents were just fine until I came along and then they magically started hating each other. Jesse was the nicest guy in the world before I sank my claws into him and now he's miserable. Don't you see, people who love me only end up getting hurt and I'm done with it. I refuse to infect Chloe with... me."

"Oh so you don't want to hurt Chloe? Well you've done a damn good job of that so far haven't you? Do you know what she's doing right now? She's crying her eyes out. Not because you rejected her or because she might have risked your friendship, but because she thinks she hurt you. She's devastated because she thinks she might have caused you pain. For reasons I will never be able to understand, that girl loves you. She loves you with every bit of her soul and would do anything for you. And you repay her by refusing to even talk about it? If that's really how you treat the people you love then you're right. You should leave before you hurt anyone else."

Beca was stunned. The thought that Chloe was lying in bed crying was bad enough. Hell, the thought that she was crying over her would normally be too much to bear. But the idea that she was crying because Beca hurt her, yet she somehow thought that it was her own fault? That pushed Beca over the edge.

"Aubrey," the tears welled up in Beca's eyes as she threw her arms around her friend, "help me."

* * *

"I have no excuses for how I acted. I was horrible to you and I deserve whatever I get for it. I know I don't deserve it, but I have to ask for your forgiveness. I need your forgiveness."

The Bellas deliberated quietly. If her plan was going to work Beca needed the Bellas to have her back.

"We'll agree if you apologize, cut 15 minutes out of each practice and give me two-thirds of your solos." Fat Amy responded.

"Wait we never agreed to that last part." Stacie retorted.

"Worth a try." Fat Amy pouted.

"But what's this really about Beca?" Cynthia Rose asked.

Beca told them everything. How she broke up with Jesse. How Chloe told her about her feelings and she rejected her. How she almost left. By the end the entire room was in tears.

"That's one of the saddest stories I've ever heard." Stacie sobbed, burrowing her face into Cynthia Rose's shoulder.

"But it doesn't have to be. Guys, I need your help."

* * *

"Come on Chloe, we're going out tonight." Aubrey demanded.

"But I don't want to." Chloe sulked.

"Chloe you've been moping around this apartment for three days. You haven't changed out of those sweatpants since Beca left. For god's sake they're more cheeto stain and ice cream dripping than fabric at this point.

"Well excuse me for letting myself go a bit, I did just get my heart broken."

"You can't live your life like this Chloe. Now come on, throw on something sexy and let's go have some fun."

"I can live my life however I want Aubrey."

"Please Chloe, for me. Just come for a walk. I promise you if you're not happier when you get home I'll let you live in your own filth for as long as you want."

"Fine, if it'll shut you up I'll go on a walk. But I'm not taking off the sweatpants."

* * *

"Where are you taking me?" Chloe asked.

"Just a little bit further, don't worry."

Aubrey led Chloe around a corner to a familiar site. Only a few yards away was the empty pool in which they'd rehearsed for the finals just a few months earlier.

"Seriously Aubrey? Of all places you take me here?"

"Just trust me, you're gonna love what we have for you."

"We?"

The Bellas emerged from the other side of the pool, gigantic smiles plastered on all of their faces.

"What the hell is going on here?"

From behind the group, Beca stepped forward.

"Beca?"

"Chloe, I've never been very good with words, especially words that mean as much as the ones I want to say to you. So I got the girls to help me show you how I feel. All I can say for now is that six months ago you sang me one of the most beautiful songs I've ever heard and I was too stupid to see what it meant. Now I'm gonna sing it back to you, and I swear I mean every word.

Aubrey pulled Chloe several feet back for a better viewing position before taking her place among the group.

_"da, da da, da, da da, da da, da, da da, da da, da, da da, da, da."_

_"ooooooooo, ooo ooo ooo ooooooo, ooooo ooooo ooooo."_

The background music began to sync together as Beca took her place, wearing the biggest smile Chloe had ever seen.

_"Oh, her eyes, her eyes_

_Make the stars look like they're not shinin'_

_Her hair, her hair_

_Falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Yeahh  
_

_I know, I know_

_When I compliment her she won't believe me_

_And it's so, it's so_

_Sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me 'Do I look okay?'_

_I say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_Yeah_

_Her lips, her lips_

_I could kiss them all day if she'd let me_

_Her laugh, her laugh_

_She hates but I think it's so sexy_

_She's so beautiful_

_And I tell her everyday_

_Oh you know, you know, you know_

_I'd never ask you to change_

_If perfect's what you're searching for_

_Then just stay the same_

_So don't even bother asking if you look okay_

_You know I'll say_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_'Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for a while_

_'Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_The way you are_

_The way you are_

_Girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_When I see your face_

_There's not a thing that I would change_

_Cause you're amazing_

_Just the way you are_

_And when you smile_

_The whole world stops and stares for awhile_

_Cause girl you're amazing_

_Just the way you are"_

The raw emotion of the moment overwhelmed Chloe. Tears filled her eyes, but these were not the tears she had grown used to. These were tears of pure joy. She had never heard anything more beautiful in her entire life. And it was for her. Beca took her hands and looked so deeply into her eyes that she may as well have been staring into her soul.

"Chloe, I was an ass. I was horrible to you and I want you to know how incredibly sorry I am for what I did. But the truth is I was scared. This, all of this, is completely new to me. But I know it's what I want. _You_'_re_ what I want. So, Chloe Beale, will you please, please, please go out with me?"

Tears streamed down Chloe's face. She was so overwhelmed that she could barely choke out her answer.

"Yes," she said, fighting through the tears, "oh my god yes."

Beca's arms were around her before she could finish the sentence. It was the warmest, most tender hug either had ever felt. The Bellas cheered and applauded for their friends. Neither had ever been happier.

* * *

Well's there chapter 5. Chapter 4 pushed me to the edge of my limits in terms of sadness, so this time I had to pull out all of the stops to make things right. Hope you enjoyed!


	6. A Whole New World

Now that I have the relationship in place the story is gonna start picking up soon in terms of the actual group and singing and such. Just one more chapter of fluff and then the riff off will be chapter 7 and regionals will be soon after that. Anyway keep up the amazing reviewing/favoriting/following numbers, I've really been blown away by them and I love what you guys have had to say.

* * *

First dates weren't exactly Beca's area of expertise. She had been in a grand total of one relationship prior to the one she was just beginning, and being the romantic he is Jesse planned out every date as meticulously as he possibly could. It certainly didn't help that she was a girl, how could she be expected to plan out dates? She silently wondered if this was a common problem in the lesbian community before realizing she'd been standing outside of Chloe's door without moving for a solid 90 seconds. Should she knock? Ring the door bell? Slip a piece of paper under the door? Why was she over thinking this so much? Suddenly her phone buzzed.

"_I saw you come into the building through my window five minutes ago. Stop being a weirdo and let yourself in. I'll be ready in a few."_

"Only Chloe." Beca thought to herself.

She entered the apartment to find Aubrey thumbing through a magazine on the couch.

"Nervous?"

"What gave you that idea?"

"Well I could hear your breathing from all the way in the hall for starters."

"Well you'd probably be nervous too, this is kind of a big night."

"Well are you ready for it? What do you have planned?"

"I wasn't exactly sure what to do, so I ended up making reservations at four places and was gonna let Chloe decide."

"No! You can't do that!"

"Umm... why?"

"Chloe's a romantic, I'm sure she wants you to take charge and have something special planned out."

"Well I kind of cashed in my romance chips last night wouldn't you say? Shouldn't that have bought me some time in the 'something special' department?"

"Not with Chloe it won't. Don't you want to do something fantastic for her?"

"Well yea, but like I said, I'm not really good at this."

"Ok here's what you're gonna do. First of all, when you get in your car say that you need to fill up the tank. When you get to the gas station go inside and buy a pack of Reese's peanut butter cups. They're her favorite candy and she thinks splitting a pack is incredibly romantic because according to her, nobody should be able to eat just one. Then, you're gonna take her to this address," Aubrey furiously scribbled onto a napkin, "and get a table by the stage. Before she even thinks about it ask her if she wants to do a duet."

"Stage? Duet? Where am I taking-"

"Ok, I'm ready." Chloe shouted from her room.

Beca's jaw dropped as Chloe emerged. She had always thought Chloe was beautiful, but this took it to a new level. To call what she was wearing a dress simply wouldn't have done it justice. The fabric hugged her skin so tightly that it was essentially an extension of her body. The deep blue color contrasted so perfectly with her eyes that Beca could have melted on the spot. It was the most beautiful sight she had ever seen.

"Wow. You look... amaz-...eutiful."

Chloe laughed at Beca's nerves.

"You look pretty amazeutiful yourself. Ready to go?"

"Yea let's go."

* * *

"So... where are you taking me?"

"Umm," Beca scrambled for the napkin, "Maclaren's Pub."

"Yay I love that place!" Chloe squealed in excitement.

"_Note to self, thank Aubrey._" Beca thought.

"Oh by the way, I think we have to stop for gas, that's not a problem is it?"

"Beca your tank is three-fourths full."

"Yea... but you can never be too safe right?"

"Umm... ok." Chloe laughed.

"Hang on, I'll just be a second

Beca went inside to look for the candy. All she could find were single peanut butter cups.

"Hey do you have normal packs of Reese's peanut butter cups?"

"We have what's on the rack sweetheart."

"What kind of place only has single peanut butter cups?"

"If you don't like it than you can get out." The impatient attendant sneered.

"I'm just saying that's not normal. Like whoever stocks these shelves should do a better job."

"That's it, get out of my store!"

"_Shit,_" Beca thought, "_I have to act fast._"

She quickly grabbed one of the peanut butter cups and dashed to the door.

"HEY!"

She raced across the the small lot to her car and took off the moment she got inside.

"Beca? Why were you running. And why was that guy chasing you?"

"Umm... I'll explain later. Would you like to split a Reese's peanut butter cup?"

Chloe squeaked in excitement.

"Oh my god that's my favorite candy! How did you know?"

"Come on, of course I know your favorite candy."

_"Note to self, buy Aubrey a present."_

"Thank you. But why didn't you just get a two-pack?"

"... I thought this would be more romantic?"

* * *

"Hi, table for two by the stage please."

"Ok just give me one second to check, can I have your name please?"

"Beca Mitchell."

"Oh, sorry Ms. Mitchell, but it looks like it's going to be a 45 minute wait for a table."

"_Shit,_" Beca thought, noticing the disappointment on Chloe's face, "_time to be sly._"

"Well actually I don't think that's going to work. See, we're meeting a celebrity here in a few minutes and I really don't think she'd want to wait." Beca reached into her pocket for her cell phone, thanking god for her incredible ability to text without looking.

"_Play along, will explain later." _She sent to Fat Amy.

"Who is it?"

Beca moved her face in close to the hostess.

"She really doesn't like people knowing where she's coming, but it's Adele."

"I'm sorry, but I don't know if I believe that Adele is coming to a random college town to meet you guys."

"Would you like me to call her?"

Not waiting for a response, she pulled out her phone and called Fat Amy, putting it on speakerphone so that everyone could hear.

"Rebecca, darling, how are you?"

"I'm doing quite well thank you. We just got to the restaurant and were just wondering how long it would take for you to arrive."

"Hmm... it should be about 10 minutes if this bloody traffic ever clears up."

"_Is Adele british? I've never heard Amy say bloody before._"

"Ok sounds great. We'll see you in a few minutes then."

"Yes of course, and make sure the manager sends us a complimentary plate of calamari. My manager forgot to phone ahead."

"Will do, see you in a few."

Beca ended the call and stared down the waitress with the most smug face she could muster.

"Well I just have one more question, why is she in your phone under the name 'Fat Amy'"

_"Shit."_

"Umm... It's an alias! Yea think about it, if you were a celebrity you wouldn't want people putting their real name in their phones would you? If anybody stole my phone I doubt they'd call someone named Fat Amy."

"Of course, that makes sense. Right this way Ms. Mitchell."

Beca and Chloe shared an "I can't believe that worked" look on the way to the table.

"Well Ms. Mitchell, I didn't know you were so sly." Chloe winked.

"Well anything for you Ms. Beale."

Finally having a chance to survey her surroundings, Beca realized Aubrey sent her to a karaoke bar. She smiled softly. While she didn't know dating very well, she certainly knew music, and knew Chloe would love a night of singing and drinking.

"So, would you like to do a duet?"

"I'd love to! What song should we sing?"

"I don't suppose _Titanium_ is on the song list?

"I'm guessing it isn't. Come on just follow my lead."

The singer on stage ended his song to some light applause before handing the microphone back to the MC as Chloe told the machine operator what song she wanted to sing.

"Ladies and gentlemen we have a very special treat for you tonight. Representing your defending ICCA national champion Barden Bellas, here's Beca Mitchel and Chloe Beale!"

Beca flashed a confused look at Chloe, who responded with one of comfort. The music began to play.

_"Don't go breaking my heart."_

Beca laughed. Of course Chloe would pick this song.

_"I couldn't if I tried  
_  
_Honey if I get restless  
_  
_Baby you're not that kind  
_  
_Don't go breaking my heart  
_  
_You take the weight off me  
_  
_Honey when you knock on my door  
_  
_I gave you my key  
_  
_Nobody knows it  
_  
_When I was down  
_  
_I was your clown  
_  
_Nobody knows it  
_  
_Right from the start  
_  
_I gave you my heart  
_  
_I gave you my heart  
_  
_So don't go breaking my heart  
_  
_I won't go breaking your heart  
_  
_Don't go breaking my heart  
_  
_And nobody told us  
_  
_`Cause nobody showed us  
_  
_And now it's up to us babe  
_  
_I think we can make it  
_  
_So don't misunderstand me  
_  
_You put the light in my life  
_  
_You put the sparks to the flame  
_  
_I've got your heart in my sights."_

The crowd roared. Chloe grabbed Beca's hand and gave a bow. Despite the song choice, Beca had to admit that she had quite a bit of fun."

* * *

"Hahaha, so he literally kicked you out of the store for questioning the candy they had in stock?" Chloe asked, midway through her third drink.

"And it was a totally valid question! Who doesn't sell regular packs of Reese's peanut butter cups! Isn't there some sort of international candy federation that prevents things like that?"

"Oh my god we should so start one! And we could finally make giving out apples and toothpaste on Halloween illegal!"

"And we could end the scourge of-"

"WAIT! Hold on I think I know what you're gonna say so let's say it at the same time. Ready? one... two... three..."

"MILKEY WAY!" Both girls shouted. They laughed at their shared hatred for the overrated candy.

Chloe and Beca couldn't have been having a better time. Though the date began with a foray into the music they both loved, they began to find out just how much they really had in common. They were both disgusted by people who wear hats, still used blackberries because they despised touch screens, loved holiday-specific foods (ranging from the obvious like egg nog and peeps to the less famous like shamrock shakes) and were terrified by spiders (which led to a five minute argument over who would be the official spider killer of the relationship).

"In all seriousness Beca," Chloe said, composing herself despite being fairly clearly drunk, "thank you. This has been amazing. I couldn't have asked for a better first date."

"You're welcome Chloe, but seriously you should be thanking Aubrey. She's the one who suggested this wonderful establishment."

Beca paid the bill and left a generous tip to the obviously disappointed waitress (not surprisingly, Adele never showed up). The drive home was nearly silent, but it was a comfortable silence. The girls were simply happy to be in each other's presence. They arrived on campus fairly quickly and Beca walked Chloe back to her building.

"So," Beca asked, "do I get a good night kiss?"

Chloe smiled mischievously before moving in and whispering:

"Oh Beca Mitchell, you're going to get a lot more than that."

_"Note to self, buy Aubrey a car."_


	7. Swag Freestyle

Now that the relationship has been set up we can start moving forward with an actual plot. As of right now I'm planning Regionals for Chapter 9, but like this one it's tough because you have to plan music and that's tough (and I'm not a DJ, I can't mix like Beca). So anyway keep up the great work on your end guys, I've been loving the reviews. Oh, and I'm curious to know what people think of the song choices. I tried to mix it up and pull from different times, genres and artists but obviously I was limited by things like time and my sanity. I also had a few plot points I had to keep in mind with the choices.

* * *

Beca was in a very tight spot. Even the slightest bit of movement could cause too many vibrations for her to escape. This was going to take every ounce of precision in her body. She slowly started to lift Chloe's arm.

"Don't you dare leave this bed Beca Mitchell." Chloe said without opening her eyes.

"Chloe it's 2:39 PM. Rehearsal starts in 20 minutes and the riff off is tomorrow. I promise I'll come right back to bed after practice."

"No," Chloe pouted, breaking out the most adorable, stubborn, childish face Beca had ever seen, "you're going to stay right here with me. It's called a riff off for a reason. You're not supposed to rehearse for it."

"But I really want to win. Didn't you get enough of me last night?"

"You think four times is a lot?"

_"Four times isn't a lot? My god who is this woman?"_

"In one night? Yea I'd say that qualifies."

"Well sorry but that's not enough Beca for me," Chloe said as she grabbed Beca's arm, pulling her back into bed, "now come on, we have a record to break."

* * *

"_Shit, shit, shit_," Beca thought, "_I'm almost an hour late for practice._"

Beca opened the door to a raucous group of Bellas. She rolled her eyes at the hooting and whistling.

"Somebody got laidddddd." Fat Amy joked.

"What are you talking about?"

"Have you looked in the mirror Beca?" Cynthia Rose asked, "you have more hickeys than Stacie."

"And your hair is a complete mess." Stacie added as she quickly took out a mirror to inspect her neck.

"I used to work at a korean sex dungeon." Lilly added.

"And before someone else shows you, you should probably take a look at this."

Fat Amy pulled out her laptop and quickly typed in a URL. Beca was shocked and infuriated at what she saw. It was a picture of her and Chloe on stage the night before with the headline, "_Beca Mitchell: Aca Dyke_". She decided to scroll down and read on.

"Quite frankly I'm not surprised," wrote Gail Abernathy-McKadden, "what with all of those ear spikes and tattoos I think it was only a matter of time until this came out. And look at who's she's with, Chloe Beale could make any woman gay looking like that."

"_Well, A capella Weekly will be hearing from my attorney._" Beca thought.

"If it makes you feel better all of the comments are talking about how happy they are for you."

"Just forget it guys, we have work to do."

* * *

"Ok I'm back, let's go back to bed." Beca shouted as she returned to Chloe's apartment.

"I'm flattered but I don't swing that way," Aubrey deadpanned, "Chloe went to get food, she should be back soon."

Beca decided to take another look at the article while she waited. She glanced through the comments to see how people were really responding to this breaking news story in the a capella world.

"Good for her, she deserves happiness." Wrote Trebleman5593.

"So... does that mean the redhead's off the market?" Wrote ALTo84.

"I guess she doesn't care about that guy she was with." Wrote JesseBalboaBU.

"_Wait a second, JesseBalboaBU? Oh no. Oh my god no. Shit shit shit shit shit._"

Beca started to panic. She hadn't even thought of how to tell Jesse, and now some reporter puts it online just days after they broke up? Would Jesse think she was having an affair with Chloe while they were still together? Beca could not have been angrier.

"I got us tacos." Chloe sang, not noticing the look on Beca's face.

"What's wrong?"

"Have you seen this yet?" Chloe looked at the computer.

"Yea I saw it when I woke up. I'm really popular with these internet commenters." Chloe winked.

"Not all of them apparently." Beca showed Chloe Jesse's comment.

"Well... that's awkward."

"How am I supposed to explain this to him? He's gonna think we had an affair."

"Try singing something nice to him tomorrow."

"Yea because singing to him worked out so well the first time." Beca grumbled.

"Come on. After dinner I got us some dessert." Chloe said seductively.

"_I'll deal with Jesse later._" Beca thought.

* * *

"Well..." Beca panted, "that was the single most creative way I've ever eaten whipped cream."

"Oh just wait until I get us bananas. You'll never be able to eat them normally again."

"I'm actually not a fan of bananas."

"You will be when I'm done with you," Chloe winked, "so are you nervous for tomorrow?"

"What? Why would I be?

"So that means yes."

"I don't suppose I could ask the Trebles to back out so I don't have to see Jesse could I?"

"Somehow I doubt that would work. Besides I really want to see you guys beat them. It's the one title the Bellas don't have."

"When I win I'll give you Hoobastank's microphone as a token of my affection."

"That's so sweet," Chloe smiled, "but seriously, I'll be right behind you the whole time. If Jesse acts like an ass then I'll kick his ass."

"I love having such a badass girlfriend."

* * *

The Bellas arrived at the pool together just a few minutes before the riff off began. There was no mingling between the groups or any wishes of luck. Any leftover good will between the Bellas and Trebles died when Beca broke up with Jesse. Now they despised each other, and combined with the BU Harmonics looking to gain some real respect in the a capella world this shaped up to be one of the best riff offs in school history.

"Welcome to the riff off!" Justin shouted as the crowd went wild.

"Ladies and gentlemen you know the rules. You know the stakes. Now let's see our first category!"

The wheel spun for several seconds before stopping.

"Songs about breakups!"

"_Seriously?_" Beca thought.

Jesse and Cynthia Rose raced to the center, Jesse beating her by only a hair.

"_Ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo, ooo ooo ooo._"

"_Oh god he's not seriously doing this._" Beca thought.

"_I see you driving 'round town_

_With the girl i love and i'm like,_

_Fuck you!"_

Somehow Beca wasn't surprised as Jesse stared her in the face as he sang.

_"Oo, oo, ooo_

_I guess the change in my pocket_

_Wasn't enough i'm like,_

_Fuck you!_

_And fuck her too!"_

Jesse pointed directly at Chloe as he sang that last line.

_"So much for being civil." Beca thought. _

_I said, if-_"

"-I guess you've always known it's true"

One of the Harmonics jumped in.

"_You took my love for granted, why oh why_

_The show is over, say good-bye  
_

_Say good-bye, say good-bye_

_Make them laugh, it comes so easy_

_When you get to the part_

_Where you're breaking my heart_

_Hide behind your smile, all the world loves a clown_

_Wish you well, I cannot stay_

_You deserve an award-"_

_"-For three good years."_

Beca smiled. Clearly Cynthia Rose understood the subtext at play as she sang. Nearly the entire group stared Jesse down.

_"You can't be mad at me  
_

_Cause if you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on it_

_Don't be mad once you see that he want it_

_If you like it then you shoulda put a ring on-"_

_"-it don't break even."_

Jesse took the lead again.

_"even... no_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you, _

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up that you're ok_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah, _

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_One still in love while the other one's leaving_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_Cuz when a heart breaks no it don't break-"_

"-Even... even... uhh... crap."

One of the High Notes stepped in and failed to keep the riff going.

"Once again we see why this stuff is only legal in two states. You are (clap clap) cut off!"

The girls smiled and cheered, happy to make it to the second round.

"Alright let's see what our second category will be," Justin said as the wheel spun, "and it is... songs from movies!"

"_Did he rig this thing?_" Beca thought.

"Just a steel town girl on a saturday night, lookin' for the fight of her life!"

This time it was Benji's turn to take the lead.

_"In the real-time world no one sees her at all, they all say she's crazy! _

_Locking rhythms to the beat of her heart, changing woman into life_

_She has danced into the danger zone, when the dancer becomes the dance! _

_It can cut you like a knife, if the gift becomes a fire! _

_On a wire between will and what will be! _

_She's a Maniac, Maniac on the floor! _

_And she's dancin' like she's never danced before! _

_She's a Maniac, Maniac on-"_

_"-The meaning of true love."_

Beca thanked god for Stacie's promiscuity. Though she found the story of her sleeping with Michael Jordan disgusting, it was the only way she could have possibly known this song.

_"I'm leaning on the everlasting arms_

_If I can see it, then I can do it_

_If I just believe it, there's nothing to it_

_I believe I can fly_

_I believe I can touch the sky_

_I think about it every night-"_

_"-and his will to survive"_

Unicycle jumped in, though Beca was surprised it wasn't Jesse given his love for the song.

_"So many times it happens too fast_

_You trade your passion for glory_

_Don't lose your grip on the dreams of the past_

_You must fight just to keep them alive_

_It's the eye of the tiger, it's the thrill of the fight_

_Risin' up to the challenge of our rival_

_And the last known survivor stalks his prey in the night_

_And he's watchin' us all with the eye of the tiger  
_

_Face to face, out-"_

"-it feel good!"

Fat Amy jumped in with one of Beca's least favorite songs.

_"Hey, alright now_

_and dont it feel good!_

_hey yeah _

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now I know that its true_

_and I don't want to spend all my life , just in waiting for you_

_now I don't want u back for the weekend_

_not back for a day , no no no_

_I said baby I just want you back and I want you to stay  
_

_woah yeah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine , wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woooah_

_and don't it feel good! _

_Hey, alright now_

_and don't it feel good!_

_hey yeah, oh yeah_

_and don't it feel good!"_

Beca was stumbling as she harmonized. By now the girls had sung several "hey"s and "don't"s, giving Jesse ample opportunity to turn the song into "Don't You Forget About Me". But he didn't take it. He simply stared the Bellas down with a smug smile, as if to say he knew they were giving him the chance and he had no intention of taking it.

_"walking on sunshine_

_walking on sunshine  
_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real_

_I feel the love, I feel the love, I feel the love that's really real  
_

_I'm on sunshine baby oh_

_I'm on sunshine baby oh _

_I'm walking on sunshine wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine wooah_

_I'm walking on sunshine wooah  
_

_and don't it feel good!_

_I'll say it again now_

_and don't it feel good!"_

The crowd roared as the song came to an end.

"Harmonics, as you did not join in with a song at any point during that round, you are (clap clap) cut off!"

Beca was confused by Jesse's tactics. He would never turn down an opportunity to sing his favorite song. She had to test this.

"Alright, Bellas, Treblemakers, you are the last two remaining teams. Here is your final category," Justin said as the wheel spun, "wildcard! You can sing anything!"

"_Perfect._" Beca thought. She ran to the center, beating Benji by less than a second.

"_Yeah this one right here goes out to all the baby's mamas, mamas..._"

Beca reveled in her role as the group's resident rapper. She'd been waiting all night to bust this one out.

"_Mamas, mamas, baby mamas, mamas_

_Yeah, go like this_

_I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh)_

_I am for real_

_Never meant to make your daughter cry_

_I apologize a trillion times_

_I'm sorry Ms. Jackson (oh)_

_I am for real_

_Never meant to make your daughter cry-"_

_"-I kinda want to be more than friends" _

Benji took the lead once again.

_"So take it easy on me, I'm afraid you're never satisfied_

_Here we go again, we're sick like animals, we play pretend_

_You're just a cannibal and I'm-"_

_"Coming home"_

Cynthia Rose sang the chorus as Beca prepared to rap.

_"I'm coming home_

_Tell the world I'm coming home_

_You know my kindgom awaits_

_And they've forgiven my mistakes_

_I'm coming home_

_I'm coming home_

_Tell the world that I'm coming..._

_Back where I belong, yeah I never felt so strong_

_I feel like there's nothing that I can't try_

_And if you with me put your hands high_

_If you ever lost a light before, this ones for you_

_And you, the dreams are for you_

_I hear "The Tears of a Clown"_

_I hate that song_

_I feel like they talking to me when it comes on_

_Another day another Dawn_

_Another Keisha, nice to meet ya, get the math I'm gone_

_What am I 'posed to do when the club lights come on_

_Its easy to be Puff, its harder to be Sean_

_What if the twins ask why-"_

_"-I lost a friend"_

Jesse stepped in with another song Beca hated.

_"Somewhere along in the bitterness_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night_

_Had I known how to save a life_

_Let him know that you know best_

_Cause after all you do know best_

_Try to slip past his defense_

_Without granting innocence_

_Lay down-"_

_"-A Hyundai"_

Beca stepped in. Time to see how far Jesse was willing to take this.

_"She was suppose to buy you shorty TYCO with your money_

_She went to the doctor got lypo with your money_

_She walking around looking like Michael with your money_

_Should of got that insured got GEICO for your money_

_If you aint no punk holla we want prenup_

_WE WANT PRENUP! Yeah_

_It's something that you need to have_

_'Cause when she leave yo ass she gone leave with half_

_18 years, 18 years_

_And on her 18th birthday he found out it wasn't his_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_

_But she ain't messin' with no broke n*****_

_Now I ain't sayin' she a gold digger_

_But she ain't messin' with no broke n*****_

_Get down girl go head get down_

_Get down girl go head get down_

_Get down girl go head get down_

_Get down girl gone head_

_Now I ain't saying you're a gold digger you got needs_

_You don't want your dude to smoke but he can't buy weed"_

There it was. Another "don't". Jesse still refused to take the bait. The song was almost over, were the Trebles really willing to lose over this?

_"You got out to eat and he cant pay you all can't leave_

_There's dishes in the back, he gotta roll up his sleeves_

_But why you all washing watch him_

_He gone make it into a Benz out of that Datson_

_He got that ambition baby look in his eyes_

_This week he mopping floors next week it's the fries_

_So, stick by his side_

_I know his dude's balling but yeah that's nice_

_And they gone keep calling and trying_

_But you stay right girl_

_But when you get on he leave your ass for a white girl  
_

_Get down girl go head get down_

_Get down girl go head get down_

_Get down girl go head get down_

_get down girl go head"_

The crowd erupted as Beca finished the song.

"Ladies and gentleman, your winners, the Barden Bellas!"

Justin handed over Hoobastank's microphone, but Beca was far more interested in the Trebles. None of them seem even remotely bothered that they had just lost. Beca decided she had more important things to do than ponder a ridiculous conspiracy theory.

"Your prize my lady." Beca handed the microphone to Chloe.

"Why thank you," Chloe said as she took it, "so tell me because I never got to experience it, how does it feel to win the riff off?"

"Actually kind of odd."

"Really? Why?"

"It almost felt like the Trebles weren't trying. Like they didn't care whether they won or lost. Jesse had several opportunities to jump into "_Don't You Forget About Me_" and didn't."

"Is it possible that he just didn't realize he could have done it?"

"Chloe in the year I've known that man he's sung that song like 900 times. He didn't forget."

"Well that's odd. But come on, I'd like to know what it feels like to sleep with a riff off winner."

* * *

Well that's chapter 7. In case anyone was wondering, here were my hardest omissions from the riff off:

Part 1: I really wanted to sneak "the signs" in as an homage to the movie and a joke, but the words didn't work.

Part 2: Either Fat Amy or Cynthia Rose singing "Shaft" was very high on my list. I also thought about "lose yourself", but I went very rap heavy with Beca in round 3 so it didn't make the final cut.

Part 3: I thought about changing it up and only using two rap songs for the Bellas but the words didn't work, but I thought about Stacie singing an Avril Lavigne song (probably Complicated) just because it felt right.


	8. Black and Yellow

There's no shame in admitting this: I had no idea what I wanted to do with this chapter. That's why I skipped an update yesterday. So, in preparation for chapter 9 with actual plot points and such, I'm just going to fluff the hell out of this chapter, and I'm going to do with a storyline I've had in my head for a while. Besides, I also have to pass some time (because the last few chapters have taken place over like three days), so I feel like this was the appropriate way to do it. Anyway, let's keep up our reviews and favorites and follows as always. Oh, and one more thing, I know I've sort of skimped on the other Bellas. It was intentional, as I wanted to focus on developing the main characters of this story as well as I possibly could. Still, I understand how that could bother some of you, so if there's enough interest I'd consider doing a chapter without Beca/Chloe/Jesse/Aubrey. I have an idea of how it could fit into the plot, so that's not an issue. Just curious to see if people want this.

* * *

"_Wanna meet for lunch?" _Becatexted_ Chloe. _

"_Sorry, busy 'til 4 :(" _Chloe responded.

* * *

"_Busy_?"

"_Yea sorry, maybe we can meet up later tonight?_"

* * *

_"Breakfast? Lunch? Can I see your face today?"_

_"Sorry :( have plans all morning, might even go into the evening. I'll let you know when I'm free."_

* * *

"Morning," Beca smiled, waking up Chloe after a fun night.

"Good morning babe," Chloe responded.

"You know how I feel about pet names Chloe."

"And you know I don't care honey buns."

"I feel like I don't get anything out of this arrangement."

"Nonsense, you get plenty. What time is it?"

"12:36 PM."

"Shit I've gotta go. I'll call you tonight though."

Chloe was up and out of the room so quickly that Beca hardly knew what happened. This was the fourth straight Sunday in which Chloe had openly ignored her. In fact, she could hardly think of any Sundays the two spent together. She was determined to find out why. She decided to give Chloe a 10 minute head start before heading over to her apartment to see what was going on.

* * *

Beca knew she had to be very discreet here. As much as she wanted to jump in and shout "AHA", she knew Chloe would be upset if this were something important. She had to handle this with as much delicacy as possible, but still, nothing could have prepared her for what was behind that door.

"TOUCHDOWN!" Chloe shouted, standing up and raising her hands above her head. She was wearing a black and yellow football jersey with the #7 on the back and also had black and yellow face paint below her eyes.

"Chloe?" Beca asked, not quite sure what was going on.

"Beca? What are you doing here?"

"Well to be honest, I was kind of spying on you. I wanted to see why you kept ignoring me on Sundays. So this is your big secret? That you're a football fan?"

"It's more than that. Both of my parents grew up in Pittsburgh, so the Steelers were a huge deal in my house growing up. My family watched the games together every Sunday, so the team really means a lot to me. When I came to Barden I never met anyone else who cared about them. Aubrey refuses to ever watch games with me, so I have to watch alone. But I never miss a game, it keeps me connected to my family. I'm not just a football fan, I'm a diehard Steelers fanatic."

"Why would you keep that from me?"

"I didn't know how you'd react. I never told anyone because most girls aren't into things like this. Aubrey is the only one here who knows."

"But it's so sad that you have to watch the games alone. Let me be a part of this Chloe."

Chloe hugged Beca as tightly as possible.

"Thank you," she whispered.

"Now who are we rooting for? The purple guys?"

"No! Those are the Ravens. We NEVER root for the Ravens! We have to beat them today to win the division."

"They'd be more intimidating if they weren't wearing purple."

"Just one of the many reasons the Steelers are the better team."

"It's gonna take me a while to get the hang of this. The only football player I know is Ben Roethlisberger because of the whole rape thing.

"How dare you."

"I'm just saying I heard that he raped some girl"

"He was never charged! And besides, if the opportunity ever arises I will leave you to carry his children."

"Good to know," Beca grumbled, "so are we winning?"

* * *

"Ok I think I get it now! The quarterback is the one who throws the ball. The fat guys protect him from the other team. He throws it to the guys that are far away from him! Now I just have to figure out what that guy who stands behind the quarterback does."

"That's a running back. Nowadays they don't do much."

"Wait so explain to me what the flags do again? The yellow ones means someone cheated, I'm still confused by the red ones, and the blue ones mean you get a do over?"

"Well first of all there are no blue flags. Second, the red one means that the coach thinks the referee was wrong and wants to make them look at the play again."

"Why would they do that? That seems so unfair to the refs! That must completely erode their self confidence!"

"Because the refs are wrong a lot."

"Well then you should be a ref. You know all of this stuff! And you'd look really cute in one of those uniforms," Beca said seductively.

"That can be arranged," Chloe purred, "but don't even think about hitting on me during a Steelers game ever again."

* * *

"THREE! TWO! ONE! STEELERS WIN!" The girls shouted in excitement.

"You know I have to admit," Beca said, "I really enjoyed this. I kind of get why people are so into sports now."

"Just wait until the end of the season. I'll turn you into a card carrying member of Steeler nation."

"Can we at least get some of those yellow towels they waive around?"

"Come with me," Chloe led Beca towards her closet. Hidden behind several cardboard boxes were several Terrible Towels. Seven of them to be exact.

"Why do you need seven of these?"

"One for each Steelers game I've attended in person. My parents kept them all."

"That's so nice. I'm not even sure if my parents kept my birth certificate."

"Well then today's your lucky day," Chloe rummaged through her closet, grabbing one of the towels.

"You're giving me this?"

"Consider this your birth certificate as a Steelers fan."

"I swear I'll never lose it."

Chloe held Beca's hands and smiled.

"Thank you for watching with me," Chloe said, "It really means a lot. I barely get to watch with my family anymore and sometimes it gets lonely. I'm so happy you can support this side of me."

"Of course. You know I'd do anything for you."

Chloe's smile grew as she absorbed the truth of Beca's words.

"As long as I'm around you'll never have to watch a Steelers game alone again. I'll be your Barden family."

Chloe hugged Beca tightly.

"I love you."

Instincts kicked in for just a moment before Beca settled down and remembered that she and Chloe had been together for over a month. There was no reason to be afraid anymore. No reason to keep her walls up. She could just be herself and Chloe would accept her.

"I love you too."

Chloe gave Beca a soft kiss on the lips.

"Now we can discuss that uniform."

* * *

"I'M IN LOVE!"

Aubrey couldn't help but smile as she walked through the door. She always loved her best friend's exuberance and spirit, and though it could be exhausting at times she always admired her happy-go-lucky attitude and excitement when things were going well.

"Please tell me you're talking about Beca." Aubrey joked.

"Of course I'm talking about Beca."

"So what did she do? She would have told me if she was planning another song."

"She watched the Steelers with me!"

"Wait, are you serious? In the five years that we've lived together I've never seen you watch a Steelers game with anyone."

"I guess Beca's just special. And she actually enjoyed it! My girlfriend loves football! This is amazing! OH MY GOD WE'RE GOING TO NAME OUR FIRST BORN SON TROY POLAMALU MITCHELL!"

"Aren't you getting a little ahead of yourself?"

"You'd understand if you were in love."

* * *

"Well I have to say Beca, I'm surprised. Don't get me wrong I have no issues with you dating a girl, I'm just surprised at how comfortable you seem with her. I was worried that I'd ruined the idea of monogamy to you forever."

Beca was actually starting to enjoy her monthly dinners with her father. Not only did it give her a free meal at a nice restaurant, but he had become a far more capable confidant than she ever could have imagined.

"I guess Chloe's just special."

"I'm sure she is. So when do I get to meet her?"

"Soon. We'll figure something out."

"So have you talked to your mother about all of this?"

"So I can listen to her spout off about how I need to find a nice man to support me if I plan on pursuing this music thing? Please, I'm not that much of a masochist."

"Well if she means that much to you then you should probably at least talk to your mother about her. And she got you to watch football? I spent the first 10 years of your life trying to get you to watch the Bengals with me. You never lasted more than a few minutes. You hate football."

"Maybe I do, but I love Chloe more."


	9. Run This Town Tonight

Before we begin, I'd like to thank youtube user Upmashed for creating the mashup I used for the Bellas performance. I have very little musical talent, so this is probably how I'll be handling writing mixes. Speaking of mixes, they can be very confusing to read so here is the key I used: bold means just the one song is going on, italics mean two are overlapping, bold italics mean three, and italic underlined are Beca's thoughts. Anyway, I'm gonna keep drilling you guys to review, favorite, follow and review. Enjoy!

* * *

"Ok Stacie I want you to switch places with Amy here, and Lilly I need you several steps to your right."

Regionals were stressing Beca out. She hadn't realized it until recently, but the world was expecting greatness. Sure she had a mix ready, but it was nothing compared to the one she made for the finals. She knew the Trebles would be ready with two or three perfectly choreographed numbers, and the thought of losing to Jesse was unbearable. There was something about that smirk he gave her during the riff off. He had something big planned, and at the rate the Bellas were going they'd have a hard enough time beating the Sockapellas.

"Honey I think you need to move Lilly closer to the front."

"What did I say about backseat coaching Chloe?"

"That it's cute in the bedroom?"

The girls all snickered as a clearly annoyed Beca rolled her eyes.

"No, the other part."

"That I shouldn't undermine you at practice?"

"Bingo."

Chloe couldn't help herself. Since she and Beca started dating she made a habit out of attending Bellas rehearsal as an unofficial coach. While it certainly made Beca's life easier in terms of teaching choreography, Chloe did have a habit of openly disagreeing about certain things. Beca would love to argue about them, but had to at least maintain the façade of a democracy after everything that happened with Aubrey a year earlier.

"Ok, let's take it from the top."

* * *

"Alright so we're all clear on everything? Benji and Jason are taking the lead on the first song, I've got the second. Choreography is set. Any questions?"

"You're sure you want these songs? This seems so vindictive."

"And I'm also not a woman, so I'm not sure if my voice can get high enough to sing my part," Benji added.

"Trust me Benji, you'll be fine. And we want to be vindictive. Tomorrow is about making a statement. The Bellas were a fluke last year. This is still our world. We are still the Trebles."

"And taking a shot at Beca," Unicycle added.

"As far as I'm concerned she's our opponent and nothing more. And if after we win I decide to rub our victory in her face that will be my business and my business only. Now unless anyone has any objections can we get back to work?"

"I actually have to go," Benji said to everyone's surprise, "you know... school work and such."

* * *

"Whatcha doin?" Chloe asked, hugging Beca from behind as she worked, "making me a romantic mix?"

"Homework actually."

Chloe's surprise was evident. Beca had a very precarious balance to maintain when it came to school work. She was the rare college student who would have absolutely no trouble gaining employment when she graduated, but that being said she still had to graduate. A GPA below 2.0 would have made her ineligible to compete with the Bellas, and she was getting dangerously close.

"How do you even know about this homework, you haven't been to class in three weeks."

"One of the many benefits of being a culinary arts major, a small bag of weed can get you pretty much whatever you need out of classmates."

"So I'm dating a drug dealer?"

"You know ironically that isn't the first time I've been asked that this year."

Chloe laughed. Dating Beca certainly brought about plenty of surprises.

"How would you like to blow that off and make out?"

"Please don't tempt me. I'm barely averaging a C- in professor Roth's class."

"Is he the one who makes puns out of all of his class names?"

"I'll let this answer that question, I'm currently taking his intro class entitled "_From Spud to Stud: the Unabridged History of the Potato._"

"And you have a C- in that class? My god Beca I had a 3.94 GPA in international finance."

"First of all, that's your reaction? You're not wondering about where you could learn about the _abridged_ history of the potato? And second, maybe if you didn't distract me so much I could get my grade up," Beca said sarcastically.

"Careful what you wish for, I think I'll have to withhold my affections until you raise that up to a B."

"Oh come on the curve in that class is ridiculous I'd be lucky to get a C+."

"Now it's a B+. Wanna make it an A?"

"No ma'am," Beca pouted, defeated.

"Good girl. Now get back to work."

* * *

_"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2013 ICCA regional competition, where several groups of college virgins attempt to get back at their stepfathers by making music with their mouths."_

_"That's right John, this is where dreams are made and more often broken. The big story tonight, how will the Barden Bellas follow up their massive upset at the ICCA finals from last year?"_

_"Well Gail my guess is with several songs, sung together at a breakneck pace with perfect choreography and sexually arousing outfits."_

_"Another stellar insight John now let's take you down to the stage where the Sockapellas are singlehandedly proving that not all puppets are cool."_

_"Didn't need much help with that one Gail."_

"Ok guys," Beca said, "I don't have a big inspirational speech or heart warming reveal. Let's just go out there and do our jobs, and I'm sure we'll win this. Now hands in."

_"Ladies and gentlemen the Bardennnnnnnn Bellasssss!"_

Beca took out the pitch pipe and blew.

"One, two, three, four."

"**Today is gonna be the day**

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now.**

_You are my fire_

_"Damn it Amy you were late."_

_Backbeat the word was on the street_

_The one desire_

_That the fire in your heart is out_

_Believe when I say_

_I'm sure you've heard it all before_

_I want it that way_

_But you never really had a doubt_

_I don't believe that anybody feels_

_The way I do about you now_

_"Come on Stacie you have to get these steps right."_

_I'm still alive but I'm barely breathing_

_But we are two worlds apart_

_Just prayin' to a god that I don't believe in  
_

_Can't reach to your heart  
_

_Cos I got time while she got freedom  
_

_When you say_

_Cos when a heart breaks no it don't break even  
_

_I want it that way_

_What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?_

_"Do you have two left feet Cynthia Rose?"_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_I'm falling to pieces_

_I want it that way_

**Today is gonna be the day**

**That they're gonna throw it back to you**

**By now you should've somehow**

**Realized what you gotta do**

**I don't believe that anybody**

**Feels the way I do about you now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Can we pretend that airplanes**

**In the night sky**

**Are like shooting stars?**

**I could really use a wish right now**

**Wish right now**

**Wish right now**

_Because maybe_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a heartache_

_You're gonna be the one that saves me_

_"Stop whispering Lilly!"_

_Tell me why_

_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_

_And after all_

_Tell me why_

_I never wanna hear you say_

_You're my wonderwall_

_I want it that way_

_"I swear I'm putting these girls through dance hell when we get back."_

_**What am I supposed to do when the best part of me was always you?**_

_**Because maybe**_

_**Tell me why**_

_**Ain't nothin' but a heartache**_

**_And what am I supposed to say when I'm all choked up and you're ok?_**

**_You're gonna be the one that saves me_**

**_Tell me why_**

**_Ain't nothin' but a mistake_**

**_I'm falling to pieces, yeah,_**

**_And after all_**

**_Tell me why_**

**_I never wanna hear you say_**

**_I'm falling to pieces_**

**_You're my wonderwall_**

**_I want it that way_**

_A wish, a wish right now._"

The crowd applauded, but it wasn't the thunderous ovation the Bellas received in New York. They were good, probably good enough to win, but definitely not flawless.

_"A sloppy performance by the Bellas tonight wouldn't you say John?"_

_"That's right Gail I'm almost positive it's Beca Mitchell's time of the month."_

_"I can't say that you're wrong John now let's send it back to the stage."_

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the Barden University Treeeeeeeeblemakers!"

The guys took their place, looking even more confident than usual after the Bellas' missteps.

_"Feel it comin' in the air_

_Hear the screams from everywhere_

_I'm addicted to the thrill_

_It's a dangerous love affair_

_Can't be scared when it goes down_

_Got a problem, tell me now_

_Only thing that's on my mind_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight..._

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight..._

_We gonna run this town_

_We are_

_Yeah I said it_

_We are_

_This is Roc Nation_

_Pledge your allegiance_

_Get y'all black tees on_

_All black everything_

_Black cards, black cars_

_All black everything_

_And our girls are blackbirds_

_Ridin' with they dillingers_

_I'd get more in depth_

_If you boys really real enough_

_This is la familia_

_I'll explain later_

_But for now let me get back to this paper_

_I'm a couple bands down and I'm tryin' to get back_

_I gave Doug a grip, I lost a flip for five stacks_

_Yeah I'm talkin' five comma_

_six zeros_

_dot zero_

_Here it go..._

_Back to runnin' circles 'round niggas_

_Now we squared up_

_Hold up_

_Life's a game but it's not fair_

_I break the rules so I don't care_

_So I keep doin' my own thing_

_Walkin' tall against the rain_

_Victory's within the mile_

_Almost there, don't give up now_

_Only thing that's on my mind_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey_

_We are_

_Yeah I said it_

_We are_

_You can call me Cesar_

_In a dark Czar_

_Please follow the leader_

_So Eric B. we are_

_Microphone fiend_

_It's the return of the god_

_Peace god..._

_Auh! Auh!_

_And ain't nobody fresher_

_I'm in Mason_

_Ah_

_Martin Margiela_

_On the tape we're screamin'_

_Fuck the other side, they jealous_

_We got a banquette full the broads_

_They got a table full of fellas... _

_And they ain't spending no cake_

_They should throw they hand in_

_'Cause they ain't got no spades..._

_My whole team got dough_

_So my banquette is lookin' like Millionaire's Row_

_Life's a game but it's not fair_

_I break the rules so I don't care_

_So I keep doin' my own thing_

_Walkin' tall against the rain_

_Victory's within the mile_

_Almost there, don't give up now_

_Only thing that's on my mind_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey-hey-hey_

_Is who's gonna run this town tonight_

_Hey-hey-hey-hey_

_It's crazy how you can go from being Joe Blow_

_To everybody on your dick, no homo_

_I bought my whole family whips, no Volvos_

_Next time I'm in church, please no photos_

_Police escorts_

_Everybody passports_

_This the life that everybody ask for_

_This a fast life_

_We are on a crash course_

_What you think I rap for_

_To push a fucking Rav 4?_

_But I know that if I stay stun-ting_

_All these girls only gonna want one thing_

_I could spend my whole life good will hunting_

_Only good gon' come is as good when I'm cumming_

_She got a ass that'll swallow up a g-string_

_And up top, unh..._

_Two bee stings_

_And I'm beasting_

_Off the riesling_

_And my nigga just made it out the precinct_

_We give a damn about the drama that you do bring_

_I'm just tryin' to change the color on your mood ring_

_Reebok_

_Baby_

_You need to drop some new things_

_Have you ever had shoes without shoe strings?_

_What's that 'Ye?_

_Baby, these heels_

_Is that a may?_

_What?!_

_Baby, these wheels_

_You trippin' when you ain't sippin_

_Have a refill_

_You feelin' like you runnin', huh?_

_Now you know how we feel_

_We gonna run this town tonight!_

_Wassup!"_

The crowd roared as the Trebles moved into position for their second song. Beca had to admit, they were on top of their game.

_"Hey, hey, hey ,hey_

_Ohhh..."_

_"What the hell?"_

_"Won't you come see about me?_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby"_

_"He's not seriously doing this is he?"_

_"Tell me your troubles and doubts_

_Giving me everything inside and out and_

_Love's strange so real in the dark_

_Think of the tender things that we were working on  
_

_Slow change may pull us apart_

_When the light gets into your heart, baby"_

Suddenly it all became clear to Beca. This is why Jesse didn't step in during the riff off. He was saving this song for Regionals. She couldn't help but be insulted by it. To take a song that she had not only won with, but had used to convince him to give her another chance and turn it into... whatever this was... was just wrong. Even if things didn't work out between them, that song meant something. It always would, yet Jesse decided to turn it into a tool of his revenge.

_"Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me  
_

_Will you stand above me?_

_Look my way, never love me_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down  
_

_Will you recognise me?_

_Call my name or walk on by_

_Rain keeps falling, rain keeps falling_

_Down, down, down, down  
_

_Hey, hey, hey, hey_

_Ohhhh...  
_

_Don't you try to pretend_

_It's my feeling we'll win in the end_

_I won't harm you or touch your defenses_

_Vanity and security  
_

_Don't you forget about me_

_I'll be alone, dancing you know it baby_

_Going to take you apart_

_I'll put us back together at heart, baby  
_

_Don't You Forget About Me_

_Don't Don't Don't Don't_

_Don't You Forget About Me  
_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_As you walk on by_

_Will you call my name?_

_When you walk away  
_

_Or will you walk away?_

_Will you walk on by?_

_Come on - call my name_

_Will you all my name?  
_

_I say:_

_La la la..."_

The crowd went absolutely insane. Beca still hadn't picked her jaw up off of the ground.

"And the Treblemakers stick a knife in the Bellas' back!"

"That's right Gail there is clearly no love lost between these two groups now!"

* * *

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for. In third place, the Sockapellas!"

The crowd gave the Sockapellas minimal applause.

"In second place... the Barden Bellas!"

Beca couldn't hide the disappointment on her face. None of the girls could. They could hardly call themselves national champions if they weren't even the best group at their own school.

"And the winners... The Barden University Treblemakers!"

The guys ran up to the stage to accept their trophy. Nobody was happier than Jesse.

"Let's just get out of here," Beca grumbled.

* * *

"That was a pretty horrible thing you guys did."

"Oh come on it wasn't that bad."

"Aca-scuse me?"

"Ok maybe it was. But it wasn't my idea. Jesse's been really down since the breakup. Give him a break."

"I thought we were past this. All of the animosity between the two groups."

"Well Jesse's our friend. We wanted to support him. Can we please change the subject?"

"Well what would you like to talk about?"

"We could discuss how cool it is that we have a secret romance."

Aubrey chuckled at Benji's childlike enthusiasm for their affair. It was one of the many things she loved about him. She was always so serious, so driven to succeed. Benji's immaturity and overall sweetness kept her grounded. When he asked her out over the summer she wasn't sure what to think. He seemed like a nice enough guy, but Aubrey being Aubrey, she had a vetting process to perform before actually saying yes. By the time they actually got together, Beca and Jesse had already broken up, complicating things between their social groups. They agreed to keep it a secret for the time being. They'd hope to reveal their romance soon, but the events of the day certainly didn't help their cause.

"I love how much pleasure you take in that. It's been over a month and you still get so excited."

"Can you blame me? I mean I'm dating Aubrey Posen. AUBREY POSEN! Quite frankly any guy who doesn't get this excited over you is a weirdo."

That was Aubrey's favorite thing about Benji. On the outside she was controlling, confident and as close to perfect as a human could be. She never let any of her flaws escape. But inside she was deeply insecure. She had her father to thank for that. Even with all of her flaws and neuroticisms Benji still saw her as a goddess, and nothing made her feel better than one of his genuine "I can't believe I'm with someone as great as you" moments.

"You're not so bad yourself," Aubrey blushed.


	10. Apologize

Hey all. Kept this chapter kind of short, I only had a few things I wanted to hit on and time was limited. Anyway here you go, enjoy. Review, favorite, follow and review!

* * *

Chloe wasn't quite sure why she was doing this. She knew Beca wouldn't approve. Aubrey wouldn't either. She just wasn't a very confrontational person. If anything she was a mediator. But she saw the look in Beca's eyes as Jesse sang. She felt the pain in her voice on the bus ride back. Beca didn't generally let people in, and Jesse was one of the few that had earned the right. Things may not have worked out, they might not have even been on speaking terms. But he still meant something to her. For him to take those feelings, still raw and unresolved, and twist a knife into them, was just something Chloe wouldn't ignore. There was no hesitation in her knock when she got to his room.

"Can I help you?" Jesse asked as he opened the door.

"Yes as a matter of fact you can asshole," Chloe said without even a hint of her normal playfulness.

"So no small talk then?"

"You're really gonna joke around right now?"

"Who's joking? That's our dynamic isn't it? We make nice when people are looking, we chit chat about things neither of us particularly care about, but deep down we know the other probably thinks we're an asshole."

Chloe had to stop and think for a moment. She hadn't expected Jesse to turn the tables so quickly.

"I didn't think you were an asshole. Not at first anyway."

"But like magic a song changed your mind?"

"Well, yea it actually did. Do you have any idea what that song means to-"

"Yes. I have plenty of idea what that song means to her because _I'm_ the one who made it mean those things. Now let me ask you something Chloe, what do you think that song means to _me_?"

Chloe was speechless. This was not how she expected this to happen.

"Well I'll tell you. At first it was my future. My dreams. It represented everything I wanted to do and the person I wanted to be. Then Beca came along and it meant even more. She sang me that song, a song that once I again, I showed her, to show me that she loved me. And at first it was amazing. I can't tell you how much it meant to me to have something that I love hold the same importance to someone I loved even more. But you know what? It didn't. Because the whole time she was with me she was thinking about you. So now whenever I hear that song, my favorite song, it will just remind me of the girl who used it to hurt me. Instead of just breaking my heart and letting it heal, she decided to take a piece of it with her."

"Jesse I-"

"And now you have the audacity to come to me and say what I did was wrong? As far as I'm concerned the moment she sang that song to me, the moment she lied through her teeth as she told me she loved me, anything became fair game. As far as I'm concerned I had every right to show her what the song has become to me because she's the one who made it that way. And if that changes what it means to her? Well I guess that's your problem now isn't it?"

Chloe needed a moment to think. She hadn't realized just how hard the breakup had been on Jesse, and like it or not it was almost entirely her fault.

"Oh, and of all people, you're the one who's going to bring all of this up? How do you think that feels? I wasn't a cheater Chloe. I never hit Beca, I never ignored her, I never insulted her. I may not have been a perfect boyfriend, but I did the best job I could. My only crime was not being you. So now you, after stealing my girlfriend two measly days after we broke up without so much as an apology or even a heads up, are going to march into my room and tell me what an asshole I've been? Do you not see what's wrong with that?"

Chloe knew the part she played in Jesse and Beca's breakup, she just hadn't taken the time to fully examine what that meant. She was so caught up in her own happiness that she didn't think about the price.

"Jesse... I'm sorry. For all of this. You have to know I never wanted to hurt you."

"You're a bit late on that one Chloe. Now unless there's something else I can do for you could you please leave?"

"Is there something I can do? Anything I can do, that can make this right?"

"No. Now please, just leave me alone."

* * *

"You did what?"

"Well I had to do something, I wasn't just gonna let him do that to you."

"But you could have done anything else. Literally _anything_ else. You could have baked me an 'I'm sorry your ex is an ass' cake. You could have gotten me so drunk I'd forget that it happened. You could have just let me vent and then forget about it."

"Beca we spent a year eating cake and getting drunk and venting. We're a grown up couple now. We actually have to deal with things."

"You could have at least asked me first."

"I know and I'm sorry, but I was just so mad at him. It happened without any real thought."

"Well did you at least kick his verbal ass?"

"Actually-"

"There's an actually? No Chloe don't tell me there's an actually, because in Chloe world that means that you're friends now and you want us all to go get ice cream and play charades."

"_Chloe World?_" Chloe thought to herself, making a note to explore that later.

"I think you should maybe go talk to him?"

"Did you place a large bet against yourself in this argument?"

"I'm just saying I think we were kind of jerks. We got together RIGHT after you broke up, we didn't tell him, and even if it didn't work out you guys were really good friends last year. Why can't you be again?"

"Because _he's in love with me_ Chloe. In love with me! As in he wants to do the things with me that only you get to do. In fact he's probably still mad that he never got to do those things."

"Wait, you two never had sex?"

"Nope."

"But... you gave it up so easily for me. We did it after the first date."

"Are you calling me a whore?"

"No I'm just saying it's kind of funny."

"Well I actually love you. I just never really wanted to do those things with him."

"But you still liked him right? I mean you had to at least like him as a person."

"Well, yea, I did. But only as a friend, kind of like a goofy older brother."

"So go get your goofy older brother back!"

"You're really not gonna let this go until I talk to him are you?"

"Not a chance."

"What is it with you and making me do things like this?"

"I know that if I don't make you you'll never do them," Chloe said, "and besides, you know you love me for it."

"You know me too well."

"Now go talk to him!"

"You mean now?"

"Yes now! If you have enough time to argue with me about it then you have enough time to actually do it. Now go!"

"Why couldn't I have made you more sullen and antisocial? We could have gotten you ear spikes and everything."

"Stop stalling. And you know I couldn't pull off an ear spike."

Beca sighed as she headed for the door.

"Wish me luck."

"You'll do great. Oh, and by the way, we would not play charades in Chloe World. Charades is tacky. We would play Twister, and I would always win because I am the queen of Chloe World. And don't you forget it!"


	11. Let's Work It Out

No significant notes here. Just moving the story along, kept this chapter semi short as well. Keep reading and reviewing!

* * *

Beca really didn't want to do this. She could handle Jesse hating her, and while she'd kind of like to be able to talk to him again it wasn't worth what she was about to do. But it clearly meant something to Chloe, and deep down she knew it was probably the right thing to do. So she took a deep breath and knocked, trying to forget what happened the last time she was here.

"Beca?"

"Umm... hi."

"So... this is awkward."

"Right."

"So why are you here?"

"Honestly, because Chloe made me come."

"Heard about our little chat did you?"

"Yea."

"Beca if you don't want to be here then you don't have to be. You don't owe me anything."

"Yes I do," Beca said, struggling to find the right words, "look, I know things might not have worked out between us. And I know it was probably my fault. It was definitely my fault and-"

"Beca stop reading from a script. You're just saying what you think I want to hear. What do you really want?"

"I don't know, exactly. I mean didn't we used to be friends? Couldn't I actually talk to you about things before? I think that's what I want. I want things to be normal between us."

"I don't know. I don't think so. I mean if we would have just broken up, I think I might have been ok. But with the way everything happened, I'm just not sure."

"Well, do you want it to be normal?"

"Well normal for us involves stacking CDs as I fawn over you for nothing, so no, probably not."

"Then why can't we be normal by normal standards?"

"What do you want me to say Beca? You kind of destroyed me. After everything we've been through, couldn't you have just left me alone? Don't you owe me that much?"

"No. You deserve more. You deserve what I have with Chloe, and I'm sorry but I just can't be the one to give it to you. But I can be your friend. I can be the person you complain about stacking CDs to and sit around talking about nothing with. I want us to be able to sing in each other's presence without worrying about what the words really mean. And I want you to be the one I complain to when Aubrey screams at me for leaving my socks on the floor. Can't we just be that for each other? Two people who enjoy being around the other without it having to mean anything more?"

Jesse laughed.

"Am I missing something?" Beca asked, "was there something funny about my heartfelt friendship speech?"

"No, no. I just think it's kind of funny. This is the longest we've spoken without screaming at each other in like, months."

Beca laughed with him.

"Yea, I guess you're right."

"So Chloe made you feel this way? I mean if left to your own devices I'm pretty sure we never would have spoken again."

"Yea, she has a way of making me... less Beca-ish."

"She must be some kind of savant."

"She really is."

"Maybe I was too quick to hate her."

"Is that your way of saying 'Beca we're ok'?"

"It's my way of saying I think we could get there."

* * *

"My god Benji you live in a pigsty."

"Oh come on it's not that bad."

"I count four socks, two t-shirts and a pair of spiderman underwear on the ground."

"Hey those are Jesse's! Except for the underwear."

"Have I ever told you that you're a child?"

"Have I ever told you that you're a goddess?"

"I'll give you this, you really know how to speak to women."

"It's my gift. How do you think I was such a ladies man before I met you."

"Ladies man? How many girls were you with before me?"

"Does it count when the hall monitor gives you a peck on the cheek after pulling you out of a locker in middle school?"

"No."

"Then none."

Aubrey laughed as she rested her head on Benji's shoulder.

"Aww. I think it's kind of cute that I'm your first."

"What can I say, I was waiting for perfection."

"Be sure to let me know when you find it."

"Don't be so down on yourself. You are dating a Treblemaker after all. That puts you like... one third of the way up the Barden food chain."

"Well I can't wait to brag about being a Treble's trophy wife, but what kind of trophy wife would I be if I let you live in your own filth like this."

"For god's sake Aubrey it would get like a B- from a health inspector."

"Which makes it a D on the Posen scale. Now you start picking up those clothes while I make the bed."

"Why make it when we're just gonna mess it up later?"

* * *

"Hahaha, does she still complain about EVERY plot hole when you watch movies?"

"Oh my god yes! When we watched _The Lion King_ she couldn't get over the fact that in a few short years Scar managed to apparently destroy the entire jungle!"

Beca laughed. So far her first attempt at hanging out with Jesse platonically was going extremely well. She was slightly annoyed at the recent turn the conversation took (in which he and Chloe compared notes on her "Beca-isms" as Chloe liked to call them), but otherwise all three were having a really good time.

"How can one lion turn a lush, thriving jungle into a desert wasteland in a few years! And Scar couldn't have controlled the weather! How did it just magically stop raining? And how did everything manage to fix itself just as Simba took over? That was the most overpowered animal monarchy of all time!"

"It's a movie Beca just accept it and enjoy!"

"You know she said Mufasa was a bad father for leaving his son in the care of a toucan?"

"HOW COULD YOU SAY MUFASA WAS A BAD FATHER! HE DIED SAVING SIMBA!"

"I'm just saying he was kind of stupid. Would the president leave his son with a toucan if he knew the vice president wanted his job!"

"Oh come on that's totally different and you know it."

"It really isn't."

"Wow you're impossible, Chloe I don't see how you put up with her."

"Yea Beca I really don't know why I tolerate you." Chloe added sarcastically.

"You love me plot holes and all."

"I guess, but you're on movie probation."

All three laughed.

"Well, I should probably go. It's midnight and I told Benji I'd be back at 1:30. I'm gonna jump in and shout "AHA!" to whatever he's doing."

"Ok bye Jesse!"

"See you later."

"Well that went really well," Chloe said.

"Yea I'm kind of surprised. It wasn't awkward or anything."

"He's actually a really cool guy. We should hang out with him more often!"

"Yea, and next time you should really get into my hatred for Star Wars, you went a bit Disney heavy tonight."

* * *

Well, there it is.


	12. I'm Yours

Honesty time, I want to apologize for the last two chapters. I'd kind of hit a rut with this story, so I split one chapter into two just to give myself more time to think about where I wanted to take this. I think I have an idea now, so at least for the next few days updates should be pretty regular. Consider this chapter my way of making up for the last few, I tried to make it as substantive as possible with actual plot stuff, jokes, fluff and music. Still, I need you guys to keep up your end of the bargain, so keep reviewing, favoriting, following and reviewing!

* * *

"AHA- what the hell?" Jesse was definitely confused by what he saw. Or, to be more precise, what he _didn't_ see. His room was empty. Considering Benji was a leech on Jesse's social life (not that he was complaining), it seemed pretty odd that he wouldn't be home late on a Saturday night if he wasn't with Jesse. Come to think of it, this was becoming a more regular occurrence, but Benji never told him about any new friends. Jesse made a mental note to look into this more thoroughly tomorrow.

* * *

"You know sooner or later they're gonna catch us right?"

"We'll be fine. Chloe told me they're staying at Beca's tonight, and Jesse never struck me as the suspicious type."

"Not the suspicious type? At least once a month he runs into the room and shouts 'AHA', he lives for things like this."

"Which is why we'll just have to be careful now won't we?"

"Why are we still keeping this secret anyway? Jesse said that he and Beca were gonna try to patch things up. Who are we even hiding from at this point? You aren't ashamed of me are you?"

"What? No, of course not. Why would you say that?"

"Well I don't know, I mean let's face it, I'm kind of getting the better of this arrangement wouldn't you say?"

"Nonsense. You know how I feel about you Benji. I'm not ashamed of you at all."

"So why are we still hiding it from everybody?"

Aubrey took a deep a breath.

"Because as soon as we tell everybody what we've been doing then this becomes real. I mean, it's real now, we're definitely committed to each other, but I mean it gets _really_ real. Our friends won't shut up about it, my dad will yell at me for dating another magician, and we lose our little bubble of intimacy that I've grown attached to. And besides, I do _not_ want to deal with Chloe interrogating us about our relationship. I've spent the past four years treating her sexual partners like suspected criminals, grilling them about every last detail of their life. Now that I'm with someone it'll be like the warden being thrown into a crowd full of prison inmates."

"Yea I kind of- wait a second, another magician?"

"He wasn't actually a magician. He was an expert in eastern medicine."

"How does your father get magician out of that?"

"I've learned not to ask. I dated a guy with a beard once. Took him two months to see that he wasn't Al Qaeda."

"I'm guessing he won't be thrilled at the notion of his little girl dating an _actual_ magician then?"

"No, but I _love_ disobeying daddy," Aubrey said as a mischievous smile came over her lips.

"Well then, who am I to stop you from living out your daddy issues."

* * *

"_I've got the magic in me,_" Benji sang as he danced his way though the door.

"Hey buddy, where were you last night?"

"Umm... playing mini golf... wait it's winter... the movies... nowhere... what's with the third degree?"

"Easy there super stud, did you meet a girl last night?"

"What? No. I was just uhh... doing things. I'm gonna go take a shower."

Jesse laughed. Benji had a lot of talents, but lying wasn't one of them. Might as well give him a few minutes in the shower to get his story straight. Suddenly, Benji's phone buzzed.

"_You left your hoodie at my place. You know how I feel about dirty clothes. Now come back and accept your punishment ;)._"

"_Why would Aubrey Posen send that text to Benji- OH MY GOD! BENJI! AND AUBREY! WHAT THE HELL? Where did this come from?_" Jesse thought, "_I'm gonna have some fun with this when Benji gets back._"

Jesse was giddy in anticipation. Despite his love for all things detective (including a sometimes unhealthy obsession with Batman), he'd never actually caught anyone in a lie. It was #147 on his bucket list (right between "win an Oscar" and "wrestle a shark"). Benji looked prepared when he returned. He'd clearly figured out his story. This made things even more exciting for Jesse.

"So... you were telling me where you were last night."

"Yea, I was with some friends from the Barden Magicians Alliance, we went to Chili's and one of the guys got really drunk so I stayed at his place to make sure he didn't die."

"Oh wow, sounds like a fun night. You know I also had a fun night with Chloe and Beca. Had some drinks, argued about movies, talked about Aubrey's new boyfriend, you know, things like that."

"Aubrey's new boyfriend?"

"Yea apparently she's been seeing this new guy recently. Supposedly he's really cool."

"Really? What's he like?" The sweat on Benji's forehead was becoming visible.

"Pretty run of the mill guy. Medium height, kind of skinny, bit of a jew fro. Supposedly he has one super annoying habit that she can't get over though."

"Really? What would that be."

"He leaves his hoodies on her floor," Jesse said as he flashed the text in front of Benji's eyes. Benji froze.

"Umm... that's not what it looks like. Aubrey's... been training me. Yea, training me, to be... cleaner. You know, because you've always complained that I'm dirty. So... Aubrey's been having me... clean her place... and when I don't do a good enough job she punishes me... by... yelling."

"You're a HORRENDOUS liar Benji."

"... Well gimme a break I didn't have much to work with there."

"So you and Aubrey huh? How long has this been going on?"

"Since the summer, but please don't tell anyone. Aubrey really wants to keep it a secret for a little while longer."

"Umm... that might be a problem."

"What? Why? What did you do?"

"I texted Beca eight minutes ago."

* * *

"Loompa, your phone's buzzing."

"Loompa?"

"I told you I'd keep looking for a pet name until we found one you liked."

"What does Loompa even mean?"

"You're small. Like an Oompa Loompa," Chloe gleamed with a proud smile on her face.

"That might be the worst one yet."

"But you're so cute. Just like an Oompa Loompa!"

"If you're gonna give me a pet name based on something small don't make it an Oompa Loompa. Do something cool like a hobbit."

Chloe squealed in excitement. Beca was familiar with this look. It meant she was doomed.

"You're going to call me Bilbo now aren't you?"

Chloe nodded excitedly, the smile not fading in the slightest.

"You'll be my little hobbit!" Chloe said as she wrapped her arms around Beca.

"You're not even gonna let it be a little bad ass are you?"

"Nope. You're my tiny, fuzzy, adorable little hobbit."

"There goes my rep," Beca grunted, "how'd we get on this anyway?"

"Your phone was buzzing."

"Oh yea, would you mind checking it while I go to the bathroom?"

"Sure."

"_BENJI AND AUBREY SECRETLY DATING! SAW A SECRET TEXT FROM AUBREY TO BENJI! THEY'RE DATING IN SECRET!_"

Chloe gasped.

"BILBO BILBO BILBO BILBO BILBO BILBO BILBO!" Chloe shouted as she ran down the hallway towards the bathroom, luckily catching Beca before she got went in the stall.

"Ok seriously if you're gonna call me that at least don't do it in public."

"The world must know of our mythical love! And that's besides the point, look at this," Chloe showed Beca the text.

"Wow. Good for them. Now let me pee."

Beca shut the stall door behind her to pee. She wasn't the least bit surprised when Chloe was standing directly outside of the stall when she opened the door, about an inch away from getting smacked in the face as it swung.

"We really have to work on you and your lack of boundaries."

"Oh come on at least I didn't come into the stall with you this time."

"The fact that you have to qualify that with '_this time_' shows that you have a problem."

"Nonsense, and you're missing the point. Aubrey and Benji are dating! Oh my god this is like the biggest news ever!"

"You said that last week when you heard Barney and Robin were getting married on _How I_ _Met Your Mother._"

"BECAUSE BARNEY AND ROBIN ARE SOUL MATES! But again, missing the point. We have to go talk to Aubrey about this."

"Why? They were clearly keeping it a secret for a reason. Let them have this."

"Absolutely not," Beca knew not to argue with Chloe at times like these. Nothing would change her mind.

* * *

"Aubrey, I'm really sorry about what Chloe's about to do."

Beca made sure to get that in as soon as they walked through the door because she knew if she waited any longer she'd be competing with Chloe for speaking time.

"What are you talking about? What's going on?" Aubrey said as she came out of her bedroom and into the living room.

"YOU AND BENJI ARE SECRETLY DATING!" Chloe couldn't stop herself from jumping up and down and clapping her hands as she said it.

"What? No we aren't. What are you talking about?"

"JESSE SAW THE TEXT YOU SENT BENJI AND TOLD US!"

"Technically he told me," Beca said, not particularly caring that nobody was listening.

"Ok... fine. We're dating. But please don't make a big deal out of this."

"HOW CAN I NOT MAKE A BIG DEAL OUT OF THIS! THIS IS SUCH A BIG DEAL!"

"At least turn off caps lock Chloe," Beca said, again not even feigning surprise when Chloe didn't even turn her head.

"We just don't want to deal with everyone attacking us over this."

"Attack? Who's attacking. I just want to make sure he's worthy of you. Oh my god we MUST double date!"

"What?" Beca and Aubrey shouted at once.

"Well Beca, you know how I'm always saying we need to hang out with more couples."

Beca groaned.

"And Aubrey, we used to double date all of the time! You know I'm gonna question Benji either way, so we can either do it in a controlled setting with you present or I can attack him in private and do it the hard way."

Beca chuckled at the thought of Chloe acting as a bad ass interrogator.

"Don't laugh she's done it twice."

"Shush. And Beca, you were just saying we don't do enough coupley things."

"No I wasn't."

"And this would be a perfect chance to start doing more of them!"

Beca and Aubrey looked at each other, knowing there was no way out.

"Ok, so it's settled. Next Friday we're going on a double date!"

* * *

"So how did this happen? When did you guys even meet? Why were you keeping it a secret? Your babies will be sooooooooo cute."

Aubrey and Benji gave each other a nervous glance before sharing a laugh.

"We actually didn't officially meet until the day of the Finals. I went back stage to tell her how great you guys were."

"His awkwardness was so adorable," Aubrey added.

"We started texting after that, and after we'd gotten to know each other a little bit I decided I had to make a move."

"Again, his awkwardness was so adorable."

"We didn't want to say anything at first because if it didn't work out it might be awkward since we sort of share a social circle."

"By the time we were serious enough to say anything, you two happened," Aubrey said, pointing at Beca and Chloe, "we thought it would put us in a really weird position if everyone knew we were together, so we decided to continue keeping it a secret."

"Even after things got better we decided we just liked the privacy."

Beca gave Chloe a look that seemed to say "we should have thought of that."

"So what are your intentions with my Aubrey?" Chloe asked, totally seriously, "are you just gonna dump her the moment you find a hotter piece of ass? Do you have a girl on the side? Or several? ARE YOU A PIMP?"

Chloe was now only inches away from Benji's face.

"No! Of course not! Besides look at her, she's perfect. Why would I ever want to be with anyone else."

"Aww, baby that's so sweet," Aubrey said, giving Benji a quick kiss on the cheek.

"That's so romantic. Why aren't you ever that romantic?" Chloe asked Beca as she gave her a playful slap on the arm.

"I sang you an incredibly romantic song that holds personal meaning to both of us in an empty pool with a group of backup singers while you wore cheeto stained sweatpants. What more do you want from me?"

"... You win this round Mitchell. But now I have to ask the most important question of all. As you know Beca and I first bonded over a naked rendition of _Titanium_. Music is one of the most important pillars of our relationship and as an aca couple it will be for yours as well. So, with that said, what was your first duet as a couple?"

Benji looked to Aubrey for an answer she clearly didn't have.

"Umm... we haven't done one yet."

"You... WHAT?"

"We just haven't really had an occasion."

"An occasion? You need an occasion to sing?! I'm seriously rethinking giving you my blessing. What you do after this will determine whether or not I grant you permission to date my Aubrey."

"After what?"

"Beca, would you mind?"

"Chloe we're in a crowded restaurant."

"Do it Bilbo or you'll be sleeping in the shire tonight." Beca smiled at Chloe's horribly crafted threat.

"Alright, I'll follow your lead."

Chloe took out the speakers she always kept in her purse (just in case) and demanded Beca's ipod.

"let's see... hmm... this'll do. Would my lovely partner please take her place?"

Beca stood up across from Chloe, the smile on her face suggesting that she was actually excited for this.

"Ready when you are."

"_Heeey, heeeey heeeeey  
_

_Your lipstick stains on the front lobe of my left side brains_

_I knew I wouldn't forget you_

_And so I went and let you blow my mind_

_Your sweet moonbeam_

_The smell of you in every single dream I dream_

_I knew when we collided you're the one I have decided_

_Who's one of my kind  
_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight  
_

_Heeey, heeeey heeeey  
_

_Just in time, I'm so glad you have a one track mind like me_

_You gave my life direction_

_A game show love connection, we can't deny_

_I'm so obsessed_

_My heart is bound to beat right out my untrimmed chest_

_I believe in you, like a virgin, you're Madonna_

_And I'm always gonna wanna blow your mind  
_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight"_

_The way you can cut a rug_

_Watching you is the only drug I need_

_So gangster, I'm so thug_

_You're the only one I'm dreaming of_

_You see I can be myself now finally_

_In fact there's nothing I can't be_

_I want the world to see you being with me  
_

_Hey soul sister, ain't that mister mister on the radio, stereo_

_The way you move ain't fair you know_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Hey soul sister, I don't wanna miss a single thing you do tonight_

_Heeey, heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_

_Heeey, heeeey heeeeey (tonight)_"

The restaurant erupted in applause, not a single patron remained seated.

"Wow that was amazing."

"Glad you think so, because now you have to top it."

"What?"

"Yup, you and Aubrey are going to get up and sing a song, and if I don't deem it worthy you two have to break up."

"Are you joking?"

"I never joke about musical chemistry."

"Benji it's ok, let's just pick a song."

Benji whispered into Aubrey's ear.

"Yea that'll work!"

"Ok, let's go. Chloe, would you kindly hand me the speakers and the ipod."

Benji selected his song and he and Aubrey stood up ready to perform.

"_Well, you dawned on me and you bet I felt it_

_I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted_

_I fell right through the cracks_

_Now I'm trying to get back_

_Before the cool dawn run out_

_I'll be giving it my bestest_

_And nothing's gonna stop me but divine intervention_

_I reckon it's again my turn_

_To win some or learn some  
_

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more_

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours  
_

_Well, open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find love, love, love, love_

_Listen to the music of the moment, people dance and sing, we're just one big family_

_And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved, loved, loved, loved, loved_

_So I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm sure._

_There's no need to complicate,_

_Our time is short._

_This is our fate,_

_I'm yours.  
_

_Do you want to come on, scootch on over closer, dear_

_And I will nibble your ear  
_

_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror_

_And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer_

_But my breath fogged up the glass_

_And so I drew a new face and I laughed_

_I guess what I'll be saying is there ain't no better reason_

_To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons_

_It's what we aim to do_

_Our name is our virtue  
_

_But I won't hesitate_

_No more, no more._

_It cannot wait,_

_I'm yours.  
_

_Well, open up your mind and see like me_

_Open up your plans and damn you're free_

_Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours_

_So please don't, please don't, please don't._

_There's no need to complicate_

_'Cause our time is short_

_This oh, this oh, this is our fate,_

_I'm yours  
_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, I'm yours_

_Oh, oh,_

_Baby, do you believe, I'm yours?_

_You best believe, you best believe, I'm yours_"

Once again, the restaurant exploded in applause.

"Wow, I have to say I'm impressed."

"So have we earned your blessing?"

"I'd say you have. You two certainly have chemistry."

All four laughed as the rest of the restaurant looked on, clearly expecting an encore.

* * *

"That was actually way more fun than I expected."

"When will you learn to stop questioning me?"

"I will say this, you have an awesome track record once you get me to stop being such a Beca and cut loose."

"See, this is what happens when you listen to me. We have fun singing gooey romantic songs together."

"I told you I can be romantic!"

"The jury's still out on that one."

"Come on I sang didn't I!"

"On the threat of a night on the couch!" Chloe joked, "but Benji was so nice."

"Yea, I really think they work well together."

"And he's so committed to Aubrey. The way he was fawning over her, how he said he'd never be with anyone else. He was so sweet."

"Hey," Beca whispered, bringing Chloe in close, "I never wanna be with anyone else either."

Chloe smiled as small tears formed in her eyes.

"I guess you can be romantic."

"Told you."

Chloe went in for a soft kiss.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

"And for the record, I wanna be with you forever too."

"So I guess that means I've earned my bed privileges back huh?"

* * *

"So I passed the Chloe test."

"That's nice."

"Yea, we ended up singing. Should I expect to do that every time I see her?"

"She made me and Beca sing _Maneater_ at a Starbucks once, so yea I'd say so."

"Oh well, I guess it's something us aca guys need to get used to," Benji plopped down on his bed, "you could have come you know, I think beyond me and Aubrey Chloe wouldn't have noticed anyone."

"Meh, I stand by choice."

"You know you're gonna have to get over her sooner or later."

"You say that, yet I spent all of last year in love with her with virtually no downside."

"You mean other than all of the whining I had to hear from you?"

"I stand by that too."

"You know there are other women out there Jesse. Other aca women."

"Not like her."

"So you're just gonna keep being her friend even though it's killing you inside?"

"That's the plan."

"Ok, but don't say I didn't tell you this was a bad idea."


	13. Happy Birthday

I needed to kill some time in the story before the Semi Finals, so I just decided on another short fluff chapter. I trust there aren't any objections.

* * *

"IT'S YOUR BIRTHDAY!"

"What the-"

"See! Look at the clock! It's your birthday!"

Beca groaned as she moved her head to look at the clock. Yup, midnight. Beca usually hated that her birthday fell on February 14th. When she was a kid, it meant that her parents were too busy with their once-per-year sex sessions to pay her any attention. As she grew up, the fact that everyone she knew was spending Valentine's Day with their significant other served as an unpleasant reminder of her constant loneliness. By the time she got to Barden, she was too cynical about the whole idea to even let the Bellas throw her a "birthentine's day" party as a freshman. But now she was with Chloe, and she knew that meant she had some elaborate, romantic plans set up for the day.

"Have you been waiting up in bed just so you could say that?"

"Absolutely!"

"If you love me you'll let me sleep."

* * *

Beca rolled over in bed expecting to feel Chloe's warm, sleeping body next to her. Instead, all she found was a note and a tray on her nightstand.

_"As much as I'd love to stay and ravage you all day, I have some things to do back at my place and you have to go to rehearsal. I'll pick you up at 7 sharp for the amazing evening I have planned. Until then, I leave you in the care of the Bellas, who also have something for you. Enjoy breakfast!- Kenny._"

"Who the hell is Kenny?" Beca asked to no one in particular before realizing there was more.

_"Just kidding, it was Chloe. Just wanted to see if you were paying attention. Based on the ridiculous look on your face and the question I know you just asked the air, I'd say you were. I know you too well."_

Beca chuckled before looking at the tray. Chloe really did know her too well, it was literally her perfect breakfast down to the last detail. Triangular chocolate chip pancakes because that's how her grandma used to make them, three strips of bacon cut in half so she wouldn't feel fat after eating three regular sized pieces, scrambled eggs bathed in ketchup and one glass each of orange juice, chocolate milk and water because Beca liked to switch mid-meal.

"I really don't want to go to rehearsal after this," Beca moaned.

* * *

"It's your birthday!" Stacy shouted as Beca walked into the auditorium.

"As I've been told," Beca grumbled, stomach still aching after the gigantic breakfast.

"Well luckily for you, Fat Amy made up a new rule that you don't have to rehearse on your birthday," Cynthia Rose said.

"When did Fat Amy get the power to make rules?"

"It's in the group constitution," Fat Amy responded, "now sit down and shut up, because we're gonna serenade you birthday style."

"What the-"

"HIT IT!"

_"Go, go, go, go, go, go_

_Go shawty, it's your birthday_

_We gonna party like it's your birthday_

_We gon' sip Bacardi like it's your birthday_

_And you know we don't give a fuck, it's not your birthday_

_You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_

_Look mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs_

_I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love_

_So come gimme a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed_

_You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_

_Look mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs_

_I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love_

_So come gimme a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed_

_When I pull up out front, you see the Benz on dubs_

_When I roll 20 deep, it's 20 knives in the club_

_Niggaz heard I fuck with Dre, now they wanna show me love_

_When you sell like Eminem, and the hoes, they wanna fuck_

_But homie ain't nuttin' changed hoes down, G's up_

_I see Xzibit in the cut, hey nigga roll that weed up_

_If you watch how I move, you'll mistake me for a player or pimp_

_Been hit wit a few shells but I don't walk wit a limp_

_In the hood, in L.A. they sayin,"50 you hot"_

_They like me, I want them to love me like they love Pac_

_But holla in New York them niggaz'll tell ya, I'm loco_

_And the plan is to put the rap game in a choke hold_

_I'm fully focused man, my money on my mind_

_Got a mill' out the deal and I'm still on the grind_

_Now shawty said she feelin' my style, she feelin' my flow_

_Her girlfriend willin' to get bi and they ready to go_

_You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_

_Look mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs_

_I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love_

_So come gimme a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed_

_You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_

_Look mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs_

_I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love_

_So come gimme a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed_

_My flow, my show brought me the dough_

_That bought me all my fancy things_

_My crib, my cars, my pools, my jewels_

_Look nigga, I done came up, and I ain't changed_

_And you should love it, way more then you hate it_

_Nigga, you mad? I thought that you'd be happy I made it_

_I'm that cat by the bar toastin' to the good life_

_You that faggot-ass nigga tryin' to pull me back, right?_

_When my joint get to pumpin' in the club it's on_

_I wink my eye at ya bitch, if she smiles she's gone_

_If the roof on fire, let the motherfucker burn_

_If you talkin about money, homie, I ain't concerned_

_I'ma tell you what Banks told me 'cause go 'head switch the style up_

_If the niggaz hate then let 'em hate then watch the money pile up_

_Or we can go upside your head wit a bottle of bub_

_They know where we fuckin' be_

_You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_

_Look mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs_

_I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love_

_So come gimme a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed_

_You can find me in the club, bottle full of bub_

_Look mami, I got the X if you into takin' drugs_

_I'm into havin' sex, I ain't into makin' love_

_So come gimme a hug, if you're into gettin' rubbed_

_Don't try to act like you don't know where we be neither nigga_

_We in the club all the time nigga, it's about to pop off nigga"_

"Wow. That was amazing. And who knew you guys could rap without me? I'm not even mad about all of the rehearsal time you guys spent on that with the Semi Finals only a few weeks away."

"Well Chloe did put us through a series of stringent rap tests before she approved this as the song," Cynthia Rose responded.

"I still say we should have done the traditional Tasmanian birthday song," Fat Amy pouted.

"It was 27 minutes and involved two live panthers and a flamethrower. Where would we get any of those things?"

"I have a flamethrower," Lilly said in her usual whisper.

"Point taken."

"Ok guys, we seriously have to get to work now."

* * *

"_Be there in 5, hope you're hungry!_"

Beca put her phone down and refocused on the computer screen in front of her. She was definitely excited to spend the evening with her girlfriend, but she failed to see what was so special about that night in particular. What could Chloe do at this point that would surprise her? The thing about romance is that it doesn't leave much room for innovation. It might be a candlelit dinner or rose pedals on her bed, but other than that what could Chloe have possibly come up with? She was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard knocks on the door.

"Ready?"

"Yea, let's go, but why are you wearing ear muffs?"

"Because it's cold outside, duh."

Beca couldn't help but be confused by Chloe's route. Where was she taking her. When they arrived at Chloe's building Beca had to stop and ask.

"Quiet evening in?"

"Just wait and see."

They got in the elevator and stopped outside of Chloe's door.

"So... before we go inside I think I should explain the theme of the night. Now I could have made us a candlelit dinner and it would have been romantic, but it wouldn't have been... Beca. So, I decided to combine the things I love about Valentine's Day with the things I love about you. And this is what I came up with."

Chloe opened the door and Beca gasped. She couldn't believe what she saw. This certainly wasn't a humdrum Valentine's dinner. Instead of candles, the room was lit entirely by glow sticks. There had to be over 1000 of them in the room in all kinds of formations. The one that immediately caught Beca's attention though, was the red heart that extended to the boundaries of the table.

"Yup, I remixed Valentine's day."

"Chloe... this is just amazing... I don't even know what to say."

"But wait, there's more."

Chloe slowly removed her ear muffs causing an even bigger gasp out of Beca.

"You got an ear spike?!"

"Yup. Do you think I'm pulling it off?"

"Damn right you're pulling it off. I might have to take mine off out of jealousy."

"I'm glad you approve, and now, for the musical accompaniment."

Chloe pulled out a remote and on came one of Beca's mixes.

"I thought long and hard about which musician deserved to play our first ever Valentine's Day as a couple, and when it came right down to it, I knew the only one was you. And, just to add one last sprinkle of awesomeness, look at the ground."

"IS THAT DJ ROOMBA!"

"As a matter of fact it is."

Beca loved _Parks and Recreation_, so Chloe making a DJ Roomba was the perfect cherry on top of the awesome sundae that was this night.

"This is literally perfect. You could not have done this better. I just wish there was some way I could have given you a more Chloeish Valentine's Day."

"You'll have plenty of Valetine's Days to do things for me, just for once, I wanted to give you a perfect Beca day."

"I'd say you succeeded."


	14. All I do Is Win

Here are the semi finals. Mostly music here, but some important plot things as well. I had to improvise some rules for the semi finals, but it works for the story so deal with it. Anyway enjoy and review!

* * *

"This feels soooooooo unnecessary," Beca grumbled.

"Then why have you been working the Bellas so hard lately?" Chloe asked.

"I just sort of have to. Give them an inch and they take seven miles. I thought I was being nice when I announced that we wouldn't do a mashup in the semi finals to make preparing easier, but they've taken that as meaning they don't have to work at all. It's a lazy group. I swear if you ever tell her this I will murder you and sell your body to necrophiliacs, but we really need more people like Aubrey."

"You realize I have to tell her as soon as I get home right?"

"Yea, but I had to least make the threat. You know, rep and all that."

"Oh please we both know you're a softie at heart."

"I am not a softie at heart! The semi finals just feel so unnecessary! We all know what's gonna happen. We're going to advance and so are the Trebles. I feel like it'd almost be counterproductive to win, I think we do better as the underdog."

"Maybe you and Jesse should agree to take it easy for the semi's to save both of you some energy."

"Tried that, he refused."

"Well then stop complaining and get back to work! I refuse to date the leader of an a cappella group that doesn't even get to the finals."

"Wow. You're one hell of a gold digger."

"I prefer the term trophy girlfriend. It makes me feel... shinier."

"Good to know," Beca groaned.

* * *

"This is so unnecessary," Unicycle complained.

"Do you want to lose tomorrow? Because the Bellas aren't complaining right now," Jesse said authoritatively.

"Come on Jesse these are the semi finals. Who even cares if we beat them? We just have to finish in second."

"Aubrey says if I cancel on her because of rehearsal again she's gonna shank you."

"Yea seriously Jesse, why does this even matter? Didn't we make our point at regionals?"

"No, we didn't. Have you seen the latest odds for the national championship on ? We're 3-to-1 to win the whole thing, the Becas are even money."

"Don't you mean the Bellas?"

"Yea that's what I said. My point is we clearly didn't make our point last time because the world still thinks they're going to beat us when it matters. Tomorrow we have to bury them. Is that clear?"

* * *

"Ladies and gentlemen welcome to the 2013 ICCA semi finals, where mediocre singers will jump out of the closet and into our hearts."

"That's right John we've got over a dozen groups of Hollywood rejects here tonight but in reality we only care about three: the two champions from Barden, the Bellas and the Treblemakers, and the returning runner ups with their newly eligible star Demarcus James, the North Carolina Footnotes."

"Yes Gail and based on the 5 o'clock shadow and newly prominent Adam's apple I'd say the puberty fairy came right on time. Let's take you down now to where the Footnotes will perform."

"Ladies and Gentlemen here are the North Carolina Footnotes!"

"_So we back in the club_

_Get that bodies rocking from side to side (side to side)_

_Thank God the week is done_

_I feel like a zombie gone back to life (back to life)_

_Hands up, and suddenly we all got our hands up_

_No control of my body_

_Ain't I seen you before?_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Keep downing drinks like there's no tomorrow there's just right now, now, now, now, now, now_

_Gonna set the roof on fire_

_Gonna burn this motherfucker down, down, down, down, down, down_

_Hands up, when the music drops_

_We both put our hands up_

_Put your hands on my body_

_Swear I seen you before_

_I think I remember those eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Usher, don't lie_

_Hear no evil, or speak no evil, or see no evil_

_Getit, baby, hope you catch it like T.O.,_

_That's how we roll_

_My life is a movie, and you just tivo_

_Honey got me swishin' like a dreadlock_

_She won't wrestle, but I got her in a headlock_

_Yabba dabba doo, make her bed rock_

_Mami on fire, psh, red hot_

_Bada bing, bada boom_

_Mr. Worldwide as I step in the room_

_I'm a hustler, baby, but that you knew_

_And tonight it's just me and you_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_So dance, dance, like it's the last, last night of your life, life_

_Gonna get you right_

_'Cause baby tonight, the DJ got us falling in love again_

_Yeah, thank you DJ_"

The crowd went wild. At least two pairs of panties were thrown onto the stage. Beca was nervous.

"Ladies and gentlemen let's hear it for the North Carolina Footnotes!"

_"Well Gail the Footnotes came out strong there, could we possibly see one of the two titans from Barden toppled?"_

_"I can't say for sure John but all I can say is that I'll be waiting in their dressing room after the show!"_

"So much for unnecessary," Beca grumbled under her breath.

"And now, from Barden University, here are the 2011 champion Treblemakers!"

Benji stood in front apparently taking the lead on the first song.

_"I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad_

_Buy all of the things I never had_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen_

_Oh every time I close my eyes_

_I see my name in shining lights yeah_

_A different city every night alright_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Yeah I would have a show like Oprah_

_I would be the host of everyday Christmas_

_Give Travie your wish list_

_I'd probably pull an Angelina and Brad Pitt_

_And adopt a bunch of babies that ain't never had shit_

_Give away a few Mercedes like 'Here lady have this'_

_And last but not least grant somebody their last wish_

_It's been a couple months since that I've been single so_

_You can call me Travie Claus minus the Ho Ho_

_Get it, I'd probably visit where Katrina hit_

_And damn sure do a lot more than FEMA did_

_Yeah, can't forget about me, stupid_

_Everywhere I go, Imma have my own theme music_

_Oh every time I close my eyes (whatcha see whatcha see)_

_I see my name in shining lights (uhuh uhuh what else)_

_A different city every night alright_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh for when I'm a billionaire_

_I'll be playing basketball with the President_

_Dunking on his delegates_

_Then I'll compliment him on his political etiquette_

_Toss a couple milli in the air just for the heck of it_

_But keep the fives, twenties, tens and bens completely separate_

_And yeah I'll be in a whole new tax bracket_

_We in recession but let me take a crack at it_

_I'll probably take whatever's left and just split it up_

_So everybody that I love can have a couple bucks_

_And not a single tummy around me would know what hungry was_

_Eating good, sleeping soundly_

_I know we all have a similar dream_

_Go in your pocket, pull out your wallet_

_And put it in the air and sing_

_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad (so bad)_

_Buy all of the things I never had (buy everything)_

_Uh, I wanna be on the cover of Forbes magazine_

_Smiling next to Oprah and the Queen (what up Oprah )_

_Oh every time I close my eyes, watchya see, watchya see,_

_I see my name in shining lights, uh oh, oh yaha_

_A different city every night, oh I_

_I swear the world better prepare_

_For when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire_

_Oh oooh oh oooh when I'm a billionaire_

_I wanna be a billionaire so fucking bad!_

_Is this the real life?_

_Is this just fantasy?_

_Caught in a landslide,_

_No escape from reality._

_Open your eyes,_

_Look up to the skies and see,_

_I'm just a poor boy, I need no sympathy,_

_Because I'm easy come, easy go,_

_Little high, little low,_

_Any way the wind blows doesn't really matter to me, to me._

_Mama, just killed a man,_

_Put a gun against his head,_

_Pulled my trigger, now he's dead._

_Mama, life had just begun,_

_But now I've gone and thrown it all away._

_Mama, ooh,_

_Didn't mean to make you cry,_

_If I'm not back again this time tomorrow,_

_Carry on, carry on as if nothing really matters._

_Too late, my time has come,_

_Sends shivers down my spine,_

_Body's aching all the time._

_Goodbye, everybody, I've got to go,_

_Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth._

_Mama, ooh (any way the wind blows),_

_I don't wanna die,_

_I sometimes wish I'd never been born at all._

_I see a little silhouetto of a man,_

_Scaramouche, Scaramouche, will you do the Fandango?_

_Thunderbolt and lightning,_

_Very, very frightening me._

_(Galileo) Galileo._

_(Galileo) Galileo,_

_Galileo Figaro_

_Magnifico._

_I'm just a poor boy and nobody loves me._

_He's just a poor boy from a poor family,_

_Spare him his life from this monstrosity._

_Easy come, easy go, will you let me go._

_Bismillah! No, we will not let you go._

_(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go._

_(Let him go!) Bismillah! We will not let you go._

_(Let me go) Will not let you go._

_(Let me go) Will not let you go._

_(Let me go) Ah._

_No, no, no, no, no, no, no._

_(Oh, mama mia, mama mia) Mama mia, let me go._

_Beelzebub has a devil put aside for me, for me, for me._

_So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye._

_So you think you can love me and leave me to die._

_Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby,_

_Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here._

_Nothing really matters,_

_Anyone can see,_

_Nothing really matters,_

_Nothing really matters to me._

_Any way the wind blows._"

The crowd absolutely exploded. Beca had never seen a better response. She had her work cut out for her.

"_Wow! Gail I don't think I'm exaggerating when I say that was the best performance the Treblemakers have ever had in the history of their existence!"_

_"Screw the Footnotes John! Jesse, my phone number is 718-745-1226._"

"Ladies and Gentlemen here are your defending champion Barden Bellas!"

Beca took her place followed by the rest of the Bellas. She was nervous. If they made the same mistakes they made during regionals they could very easily lose this thing. She was really regretting her decision to forgo a mashup, they might have needed it.

"_Black dress with the tights underneath,_

_I got the breath of the last cigarette on my teeth,_

_And shes an actress (actress),_

_But she ain't got no need._

_Shes got money from her parents in a trust fund back east."_

"Did anyone bother to memorize the choreography?" Beca thought.

_"T-t-t-tongues always pressed to your cheeks,_

_While my tongue is on the inside of some other girls teeth,_

_T-tell your boyfriend if he says hes got beef,_

_That I'm a vegetarian and I ain't fucking scared of him._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),"_

"Fat Amy's off key."

_"Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me._

_X's on the back of your hands,_

_Wash them in the bathroom to drink like the bands._

_And your setlist (setlist),_

_You stole off the stage,_

_Had red and purple lipstick all over the page._

_B-b-b-bruises cover your arms,_

_Shaking in the fingers with the bottle in your palm._

_And the best is (best is),_

_No one knows who you are,"_

"Seriously skinny Amy?"

_"Just another girl alone at the bar._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_"Why do I even bother?"_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me._

_Shush girl shut your lips,_

_Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said, Shush girl shut your lips,_

_Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

_I said, Shush girl shut your lips,_

_Do the Hellen Keller and talk with your hips._

_Woah, woah, woah..._

_She wants to touch me (Woah),_

_She wants to love me (Woah),_

_She'll never leave me (Woah, woah, oh, oh),_

_Don't trust a ho,_

_Never trust a ho,_

_Won't trust a ho,_

_Won't trust me_

_I threw a wish in the well,_

_Don't ask me, I'll never tell_

_I looked to you as it fell,_

_And now you're in my way_

_I'd trade my soul for a wish,_

_Pennies and dimes for a kiss"_

"Stacie is never getting another solo."

_"I wasn't looking for this,_

_But now you're in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where do you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,"_

"My god I'm not even sure if we'll finish in the top five."

_"At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?"_

"This is a disgrace."

_"You took your time with the call,_

_I took no time with the fall_

_You gave me nothing at all,_

_But still, you're in my way_

_I beg, and borrow and steal_

_Have foresight and it's real_

_I didn't know I would feel it,_

_But it's in my way_

_Your stare was holdin',_

_Ripped jeans, skin was showin'_

_Hot night, wind was blowin'_

_Where you think you're going, baby?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_It's hard to look right,_

_At you baby,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Hey, I just met you,_

_And this is crazy,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_And all the other boys,_

_Try to chase me,_

_But here's my number,_

_So call me, maybe?_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so bad_

_I missed you so, so bad_

_Before you came into my life_

_I missed you so bad_

_And you should know that_

_So call me, maybe?"_

The crowd applauded, but it wasn't nearly what the other two groups got. They were going to need a miracle to advance to New York.

_"Well that was... good."_

_"That's right John that was as mediocre as you were in bed last night."_

_"I keep telling you Gail I'm under a lot of pressure here. Let's see what the judges have to say."_

"And now, the moment you've all been waiting for, the winners of this year's ICCA Semi Finals are... the Barden University Treblemakers!"

The Trebles ran onto the stage to collect their trophy as Beca silently prayed for a miracle.

"And... in second place... we have a tie! Between the North Carolina Footnotes and the Barden Bellas! And you know what that means, SUDDEN DEATH!"

The crowd went nuts. Beca had no clue what this meant. Would they have to sing again?

"Now would the two captains please step forward!"

Beca and the Footnote captain walked on to the stage.

"Ladies and gentlemen you know the rules. Each team sends one singer. We pick a song, they sing it together, and your applause determines the winner! Now let's bring out the song wheel!"

Two men rolled a gigantic, wheel of fortune style wheel on to the stage and spun it.

"And... our song will be... JUST A DREAM BY NELLY!"

Beca sighed in relief. At least it was a song she knew she could perform.

_"Now, good luck to our two singers, and let's begin!"_

_"I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_I was at the top and now its like I'm in the basement_

_Number one spot and now she find her a replacement_

_I swear now I can't take it, knowing somebody's got my baby_

_And now you ain't around baby I can't think_

_I should've put it down, should've got the ring_

_Cause I can still feel it in the air_

_See her pretty face run my fingers through her hair_

_My lover, my life, my shawty, my wife_

_She left me, I'm tied_

_Cause I knew that it just ain't right_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_When I be ridin' man I swear I see her face at every turn_

_Tryna get my Usher on but I can't let it Burn_

_And I just hopes she know that she the only one I yearn for_

_More and more I miss her, when will I learn_

_Didn't give her all my love, I guess now I got my payback_

_Now I'm in the club thinking all about my baby_

_Hey, she was so easy to love_

_But wait, I guess that love wasn't enough_

_I'm going through it everytime that I'm alone_

_And now I'm missing, wishing she'd pick up the phone_

_But she made the decision that she wanted to move on_

_Cause I was wrong_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_And now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_Said if you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_If you ever loved somebody put your hands up_

_Now they're gone and you're wishing you could give them everything_

_I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me_

_Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be_

_Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream_

_So I travelled back, down that road_

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream."_

Well, this was it. The moment of truth.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen you've seen the performances, and now we need your take! If you want the Footnotes to advance make some noise!"

The crowd gave them a very loud ovation. The Bellas would have to hope for better.

"And now, if you want to send the Barden Bellas to New York, let's hear it!"

The crowd exploded. Beca could finally relax. If nothing else, they made it to the finals.

* * *

"Well that was close," Cynthia Rose remarked.

"Well, luckily for them, we weren't trying. We all know what would have happened if I actually wanted to win," Fat Amy joked.

"Are you guys kidding me?" Beca asked. "We got damn lucky out there. We didn't come so close to losing because we weren't trying, we came so close to losing because we sucked. I had to bail us out. AGAIN! If you guys aren't gonna put in the work then what's the point of us even performing?"

"We're sorry Beca."

"Yea we're really sorry, we'll do better next time."

"You'd better, because I am not losing this fucking competition to the Trebles AGAIN! Tomorrow, six AM, auditorium, we're practicing until we pass out."

"Beca don't you think you're being a little hard on them?" Chloe asked.

"Well if I'm not who will be Chloe? You?"

"Excuse me for trying to keep you calm."

"We shouldn't be calm! We almost just lost BEFORE the finals! We're supposed to be the defending champions, not some piece of crap third place team."

"Why is it THAT important? I know you want to win, but you're being a humongous ass right now."

"Why is it so important? Because this is why I came back to school Chloe! This is why I'm here, to win this thing again."

"Really, that's why you came back to school? Well I guess if that's the only reason you're here you won't care if I drive myself home."

"Fine by me."


	15. Heartbreak Hotel

Sorry for the long time between updates everyone, things just got in the way. Anyway I think I've got three or four chapters left to finish this one, so I've started considering whether I want to make an epilogue, do an entire follow up story (though it would be substantially shorter than this one, maybe even just a few one shots scraped together) or just end it here and let you guys use your imagination for what happens next (pun sort of intended). Let me know what you guys want in reviews. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chloe rarely knocked. Even when approaching casual acquaintances she just didn't understand the necessity to let someone know you were at their door five seconds before seeing them. She occasionally did it out of courtesy, but only when she had a reason to be courteous. When it came to Beca she'd never actually done it. Still, exceptions had to be made for extenuating circumstances.

"Beca," Chloe said as she knocked, "I know you're in there Beca Mitchell. The light's on. And I can hear music. And I can smell your horribly burnt popcorn."

Beca silently opened the door.

"So are you ready to talk about what an ass you were?"

"No, but I get the sense I don't have much choice in the matter now do I?"

"Really Beca? Sarcasm now?"

"Yes Chloe, sarcasm now. Sarcasm always. Have you not met me?"

"Can you just once put down those gigantic cement barriers hiding you from the world and talk to me like a real person?"

"Ok Chloe, let's talk. What is it that you want to say?"

"Are you freaking kidding me? You don't know why I'm mad?"

"Again, have you not met me? I know very little about... these sorts of things."

"These sorts of things? Beca this isn't some bullshit chemistry class you can get through with the excuse of not knowing or caring. We're a couple. You're supposed to care about me."

"How could you say I don't care about you? I sing to you. I sit around watching ridiculous reality shows with you. For god's sake I agreed to watch your uncle's cat next weekend."

"You said you only came back to win. But what about me Beca? Did I not mean something in that decision? Because I'll tell you for damn sure I wouldn't be here if not for you. I could have gone to Dartmouth. Or Berkley. Or UVA. But I didn't, I stayed here _only_ because of you."

"Chloe I-"

"No, let me finish," Chloe was fighting through tears by this point, "you're supposed to love me. You tell me you love me. But whenever things get bad you just morph into this cold, uncaring person that makes me feel like I don't matter. I mean I can't even try to have a meaningful conversation with you without you going into sarcastic, not-really-listening-just-trying-to-get-through-this Beca mode. I'm not asking for much here Beca, I just want you to be able to talk to me like you care as much as you say you do."

"Well what do you expect Chloe? I'm not Aubrey. I'm not Jesse. I'm not you. I don't talk about my feelings, I hide behind a wall of sarcasm because it's all I've ever known how to do. I didn't grow up in a perfect house with a perfect family who loved each other and sang christmas carols and did all of those other things normal people do. I don't know how to be normal Chloe, this is just a whole bunch of things I've never learned. And to be honest, it's probably too late to start now."

"So what, am I supposed to just go through a relationship where things are amazing when they're working but the moment things get hard you disappear? I can't do that Beca. I can't be with someone who cares more about winning a fucking singing contest than being with me. I don't want a fair-weather girlfriend."

"Chloe, what are you saying?"

"I'm... I'm saying... I don't know if this is gonna work."

* * *

"I'm so happy you could meet with me here Jesse."

"Oh come on Gail you know I always have time for you."

Gail Abernathy McKadden flashed one of her suggestive smiles at Jesse, who was honestly just being polite. He'd enjoyed the press Beca got during their relationship, but now that he was the big star of the a capella world he had to say he was getting annoyed at all of the people who wanted to talk to him. He was certainly enjoying being back on top, but taking an hour out of your day to talk to _A Capella Weekly_ wasn't exactly a barrel of laughs.

"So Jesse. The Treblemakers are currently the overwhelming favorite to win the ICCA finals. The Bellas look to be in ruins. How does all of that feel? Does it feel like all is right in the world again?"

"Well," Jesse feigned a chuckle, "I wouldn't go that far, but it's certainly nice to perform as well as we have. I think we're stronger as a group now than we've ever been. As for the Bellas I'm sure they'll be ready for the finals. Beca Mitchell is still Beca Mitchell after all."

"Ah yes, Beca Mitchell. I don't know how you can still support her when she's so clearly a one hit wonder."

"Oh don't be like that Gail. She's an incredible talent, certainly more talented than I am. I can't speak for what has happened so far with the Bellas but I'm sure they'll be our toughest competition in the finals."

"Well I think I know what's wrong with the Bellas, word on the street is she's been having issues with that fiery redhead of hers."

Jesse had to stop and think for a moment. Was something going on between Chloe and Beca?

"I'm sorry?"

"Well our cameras caught them having quite a little tiff backstage after the semi finals. We can't be sure, but based on what I saw I'd say those two are done."

"Oh really? That's a shame."

"So Mr. Big Man On Campus, any chance of a reunion between you too?"

"Umm... I really don't want to speculate on what's going on between her and Chloe. We had our chance and it didn't work out. I hope they can fix whatever issues they've been having."

"Oh don't be so diplomatic here Jesse, do you want to tap that or not?"

"Well let me put it this way, if the opportunity arose I wouldn't exactly say no."

Gail smiled, clearly thinking she'd found a scoop as she spoke into her recorder.

"Well there you have it folks, expect a reunion of a capella's royal couple. You heard it here first, Jesse and Beca will be getting back together."

"Wait Gail I never said-"

"Thank you so much for meeting with me Jesse, best of luck in the finals."

Gail did everything short of sprinting away. Jesse knew this wouldn't bode well for him, but then he didn't even know what exactly was going on. He had to at least figure out if Beca was available or not, and if so, he had some serious thinking to do.

* * *

"So I have to ask... who are you rooting for in the finals?"

"Are you serious?"

"...Yes? It's a totally valid question at this point."

"How could you possibly think I'd root against the Bellas?" Aubrey asked.

"Well... I'm a Treble for starters. But more importantly, you aren't a Bella anymore. And neither is Chloe. In fact the person running the Bellas is kind of public enemy number one in your house right now is she not?"

"Come on," Benji said, "isn't Chloe devastated over the breakup?"

"Of course she is, but she's not vindictive, she's the one who initiated it. Just because she spends all day crying doesn't mean she's poking a Beca voodoo doll with pins."

"... You do that when you break up with people don't you?"

"... Yes," Aubrey said, almost in a whisper, "but I swear it works! Like karmically in some weird way the universe hurts them!"

"So you're combining voodoo with buddhism. I'm not sure which of them is more offended."

"Oh shut up," Aubrey playfully punched Benji in the arm, "I'll at least agree not to cry if you win."

"That's all I ask."

* * *

"So they really broke up huh? Like it's Facebook official and everything."

"Yup. Aubrey says Chloe's in really bad shape over it."

"What about Beca?"

"She didn't say, but I can't imagine she's doing well either."

"Well she did pretty well with her last breakup," Jesse mumbled.

"So I assume you're gonna go talk to her?"

"I don't know. I want to."

"I'm kind of in an awkward position here. As your best friend I want you to be happy, so I really want to say something motivational like 'go get her champ, she'd be crazy to say no', but then I'd be screwing over my girlfriend's best friend, so I think I should probably stay neutral in this whole scenario."

"I respect that stance Benji, you have wisdom beyond your years."

"All I will say is that before you do go after her, really think about it first. You don't want a repeat of last time do you?"

"No, I don't," Jesse said, almost defeated, "I'm not sure if this is right. I'll give her a little bit of time, but I think I know what I have to do."


	16. Chasing Cars

So this is going to be the second to last chapter of the main story. I've just sort of run out of ideas for this and I think it's becoming evident in the quality of the writing, so I want to end it now while it's at least still hopefully decent. I'm leaning towards doing a series of epilogue chapters afterwards (and I think I have some good ideas, so hopefully they go better than the past few chapters here have), but I may just make that a separate story. Anyway, enjoy and review!

* * *

"Chloe, I'm back."

"Leave the ice cream in the freezer and the tissues on the table."

Aubrey couldn't help but frown. It had been three weeks since the breakup, and just as she had earlier in the year Chloe fell into a cheeto-pants enhanced depression. She was doing everything in her power to avoid her own life. She'd go to class for the first few minutes, just long enough for the professor to mark her as present, and then leave to return home for more ice cream and sobbing. If Aubrey weren't so in awe of Chloe's amazing ability to do this without gaining weight she'd probably stop buying the ice cream.

"So... did you leave the apartment today?"

"What do you think?" Chloe said, muffled through a handful of bugles.

"So... is this just your life now?"

"I could do worse."

"Chloe your hair looks like a dead fox."

"Not like anyone's looking."

"She'd take you back you know. In a heartbeat."

"How would it look if I did that? She hurts me and I just let her walk right over me? I'm not _that_ much of a doormat."

"Oh for god's sake Chloe everybody hurts everybody."

"She wouldn't even listen to me, she made me feel like I didn't even matter, then when I tried to talk about it those walls just came zooming back up and I was on the outside looking in."

"Really? This doesn't ring any bells? Not listening to you? Making you feel like your opinion didn't matter? None of this brings back any memories?"

Chloe was genuinely confused.

"Umm... no? Did someone else do that?"

"I did! Chloe for a whole fucking year I did that to you! You kept telling me 'listen to Beca', 'Beca has great ideas', 'we could win if you just gave Beca a chance', but every time you said it I just shut you out."

"You know bringing up bad memories isn't exactly helping your case."

"You're missing the point."

"Then what is the point Aubrey! Because if you don't have one I'd rather like to get back to ice cream and _Titanic_."

"You forgave me! I did the exact same thing to you and forgave me because I was sorry! Doesn't Beca deserve the same?"

Chloe didn't have a response.

"Have you even talked to her since then? Have you given her a chance to apologize?"

"No," Chloe said softly.

"So don't you think you should talk to her?"

"I don't know... maybe? I mean how do I even know she's sorry?"

"Because she'd be crazy not to be! She loves you Chloe. Just talk to her. Give her a chance."

"Ok, I'll talk to her. But no promises!"

* * *

"So you're really gonna do this huh?"

"I kind of have to, don't I?" Jesse looked at Benji with a small smile on his face.

"There's no shame in changing your mind you know. Nobody would blame you."

"I don't think I'd be able to look at myself in the mirror if I didn't. I have to do it."

"Well then, I wish you the best of luck my friend."

"Thanks Benji. And thanks for not telling Aubrey. I know lying to her can't be easy."

"She thinks you're dating a lit major named Taylor."

* * *

It had taken Chloe three full days, but she finally worked up the nerve to confront Beca. She wasn't entirely sure of what to expect, after all Beca was confusing on a good day. Still, she couldn't help but feel a cautious optimism. Even if this was Beca, _it was Beca_. As hard as she could be to deal with sometimes, she knew she loved her. They had problems, but love was supposed to conquer all. That's why she was so surprised to see what she saw outside of Beca's door as she turned the corner to get to her room.

"Hey there," Jesse said in his most suave voice possible. He stood outside of Beca's door with flowers in hand and the sort of confidence that screamed "I'm about to get laid!"

"Seriously Jesse? Now?"

"Relax, I just wanna talk."

"Right, and that's why you brought flowers?"

"Hey look, if the flowers help my cause then all the better, but just let me in."

"Ugh fine."

Chloe couldn't believe what she was seeing. She turned around and left, sobbing as she ran.

* * *

"Audrey you horrible bitch!"

"Graduated to alcohol I see."

"What gave it away?"

"I'm named Aubrey honey."

"Not anymore you're not!"

"What did I do now?"

"You made me talk to her! You made me think we could get back together! But we can't!"

"What happened?"

"Jesse happened, that's what!"

"Umm... what?"

"Jesse was outside of her apartment, with roses, and she let him in! Now they're gonna get aca married and have aca children and live a perfect aca life while I sit around eating ice cream laced with vodka!"

Aubrey made a mental note to bring this up with Benji later. So much for "Taylor."

"Chloe... I'm..."

"You're what? You're sorry? Don't be. Because this is my fucking fault. I let her go. And now I'm never gonna get her back."

Chloe sobbed into Aubrey's shoulder.

"I'm sorry Chloe. I'm really, really, really sorry."

* * *

"Beca... it's 3 AM... what was so urgent that you had to call us here now?"

Needless to say, the Bellas were angry. Not only had Beca become nearly unbearable, but a 3 AM meeting was something not even Aubrey would have pulled.

"I have an announcement."

"You have a death wish?" Fat Amy asked.

"I'm stepping down as leader of the Bellas. After the finals, I mean. I haven't been fair to you guys, you just deserve better than me."

The girls looked at each other, apparently not quite sure what was going on.

"Beca you don't have to do this you know."

"Yea, I mean we do kind of suck some times," Fat Amy added.

"There's... there's more."

"Well what is?"

The girls were clearly intrigued. Whatever was going on in Beca's head was definitely important.

"I don't really want to get into this now, but I want to make a change to our set list."

"Two days before the finals?"

"Yea Beca, isn't that kind of risky?"

"It's not risky for what I have in mind, and remember after this you'll never have to listen to me again. Now here's what I'm thinking..."

* * *

"Hey asshole," Aubrey shouted as she barged into Jesse's room, "single asshole," she said glaring at Benji."

"Umm... hi Aubrey."

"Hey baby."

"Don't you hey baby me! You've been lying to me! For weeks! Just so Horny McGee over here can sack up with Beca!"

"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry. But I sort of had to."

"Yea Aubrey, don't blame him. This was my fault. He was helping me and we couldn't risk you finding out what was going on."

"So what was going on then? Because you both better have a damn good excuse for what happened."

Jesse and Benji looked at each other.

"You might want to sit down. This might take a little while."

* * *

Chloe woke up around 2:30 PM. She wasn't a late sleeper, but then she wasn't really anything at this point. She got out of bed to notice a note and an envelope taped to the inside of her bedroom door.

"_Go get her_."

Chloe opened the envelope to find a plane ticket to New York, leaving three hours later, and a ticket to the ICCA finals. She frantically looked for a name, a signature, anything that could identify who did this for her. All she could find was "your best friend" signed on the bottom. She rushed out to confront Aubrey.

"Aubrey? AUBREY! Where the hell are you? You can't just do something like that and leave! Really?"

Chloe couldn't help but realize what an Aubrey thing to do this was. She smiled knowing that her best friend really did have her back. She'd be sure to thank her when she got back, but now, she had a plane to catch.


	17. Titanium

Well, here's the finale. Kind of a bitter sweet moment, it's been tough with these last few chapters because like I said, motivation was running low, but I've loved writing this as a whole and the response has been so overwhelmingly positive that I really am going to miss making daily updates to it. You guys have been a great audience, I really couldn't have asked for more in terms of the follows and reviews. I hope you guys are satisfied with how it ends, I've had this in mind since day one. Anyway I'm going to do a short epilogue afterwards to bridge the gap between the ending of this story and the beginning of the sequel, which will be one shots of the future of these characters in this continuity. Anyway, I just wanted to thank all of you so much for how you've responded to this story. I really started writing it because I wanted to see if I had any talent for writing fiction and based on what you guys have said I think I do. Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

_"Hello and welcome to the 2013 ICCA Finals here at Lincoln Center in New York City, where today one lucky group will show the world just how much they can do with their mouths."_

_"That's right John and we've got a loaded field today led by the Barden University Treblemakers, who are overwhelmingly favored to win their fourth championship in five years. John can you think of anyone who has a chance to unseat the bad boys of a capella?"_

_"Well Gail if I am correct in assuming that the Barden Bellas have collectively spent the past few months menstruating away their chance at a title I'd say the Treblemakers are a pretty safe bet."_

_"You can say that again John now let's talk you down to the stage."_

Chloe arrived in her seat early, not knowing the schedule and wanting to be sure she saw the Bellas perform. She wasn't quite sure what to do after that, but for now the promise of seeing Beca perform at least put a smile on her face.

* * *

"Trebles, you're on in five."

"Thanks."

Beca approached Jesse as the Bellas made their way backstage.

"Hey, good luck," Beca said.

"Thanks, but I think you need it a bit more than I do."

"True."

"Well... let the best man win I guess."

"Oh don't worry, she will."

"See you after the show?"

"Of course. I'll come find you."

"Ladies and gentlemen, here are the Barden University Treeeeeeeblemakers!"

"Well, I guess that's my cue."

The Trebles made their way on stage. Beca didn't know what they had planned for the finals, but Jesse definitely seemed excited about it. He stood front and center as some of the Trebles in the back started to beat box.

"_Now, this is a story all about how_

_My life got flipped-turned upside down_

_And I liked to take a minute_

_Just sit right there_

_I'll tell you how I became the prince of a town called Bel Air_

_In west Philadelphia born and raised_

_On the playground was where I spent most of my days_

_Chillin' out maxin' relaxin' all cool_

_And all shootin some b-ball outside of the school_

_When a couple of guys_

_Who were up to no good_

_Startin making trouble in my neighborhood_

_I got in one little fight and my mom got scared_

_She said 'You're movin' with your auntie and uncle in Bel Air'_

_I whistled for a cab and when it came near_

_The license plate said fresh and it had dice in the mirror_

_If anything I can say this cab is rare_

_But I thought 'Now forget it' - 'Yo homes to Bel Air'_

_I pulled up to the house about 7 or 8_

_And I yelled to the cabbie 'Yo homes smell ya later'_

_I looked at my kingdom_

_I was finally there_

_To sit on my throne as the Prince of Bel Air_"

The crowd went absolutely insane. They might have been even louder than they were for the Bellas at last year's finals.

"_Wow! The Trebles take a risk and it pays off for them big time isn't that right Gail? Gail?_"

All anyone could hear out of the microphone was a faint moan.

"_Well I guess my partner agrees with me, let's see what else they have in store for us_"

The Trebles quickly reshuffled their position to start their next song.

"_Yea I'm out that Brooklyn, now I'm down in TriBeCa_

_right next to Deniro, but I'll be hood forever_

_I'm the new Sinatra, and... since I made it here_

_I can make it anywhere, yea, they love me everywhere_

_I used to cop in Harlem, all of my Dominicano's_

_right there up on Broadway, pull me back to that McDonald's_

_Took it to my stashbox, 560 State St._

_catch me in the kitchen like a Simmons with them Pastry's_

_Cruisin' down 8th St., off white Lexus_

_drivin' so slow, but BK is from Texas_

_Me, I'm out that Bed-Stuy, home of that boy Biggie_

_now I live on Billboard and I brought my boys with me_

_Say what's up to Ty-Ty, still sippin' mai tai's_

_sittin' courtside, Knicks & Nets give me high five_

_Nigga I be Spike'd out, I could trip a referee_

_Tell by my attitude that I'm most definitely from..._

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

_Catch me at the X with OG at a Yankee game_

_Shit, I made the Yankee hat more famous then a Yankee can_

_You should know I bleed blue, but I ain't a Crip though_

_but I got a gang of niggas walkin' with my clique though_

_Welcome to the melting pot, corners where we sellin' rock_

_Afrika Bambataa shit, home of the hip-hop_

_Yellow cab, gypsy cab, dollar cab, holla back_

_for foreigners it ain't for, they act like they forgot how to act_

_8 million stories, out there in it naked_

_City, it's a pity, half of y'all won't make it_

_Me, I got a plug, Special Ed "I Got It Made"_

_If Jeezy's payin' LeBron, I'm payin' Dwyane Wade_

_Three dice cee-lo, three Card Monty_

_Labor Day Parade, rest in peace Bob Marley_

_Statue of Liberty, long live the World Trade_

_Long live the King yo, I'm from the Empire State that's_

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_"

"Excuse me Ms. Beale," a security guard approached Chloe.

"Yes?"

"Would you please come with me?"

"Can I ask why?"

"One of the performers asked to speak with you after the performance."

"Ok," Chloe's heart was pounding, what was going on?

"_Lights is blinding, girls need blinders_

_so they can step out of bounds quick, the sidelines is_

_lined with casualties, who sip to life casually_

_then gradually become worse, don't bite the apple eve_

_Caught up in the in-crowd, now you're in style_

_Anna Wintour gets cold, in Vogue with your skin out_

_City of sin, it's a pity on the wind_

_Good girls gone bad, the city's filled with them_

_Mami took a bus trip, now she got her bust out_

_Everybody ride her, just like a bus route_

_Hail Mary to the city, you're a virgin_

_And Jesus can't save you, life starts when the church end_

_Came here for school, graduated to the high life_

_Ball players, rap stars, addicted to the limelight_

_MDMA got you feelin' like a champion_

_The city never sleeps, better slip you an Ambien_

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_

_One hand in the air for the big city_

_Street lights, big dreams, all lookin' pretty_

_No place in the world that could compare_

_Put your lighters in the air_

_Everybody say "yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah"_

_New York, concrete jungle where dreams are made of_

_There's nothin' you can't do_

_Now you're in New York_

_These streets will make you feel brand new_

_Big lights will inspire you_

_Let's hear it for New York, New York,_

_New York_"

The crowd continued to erupt. Jesse and Benji hugged on the stage. Yet a quietly confident Beca just smiled. It was a fantastic performance and they had every reason to be proud, but the Bellas would be better.

"_Wow! That was one of the most remarkable performances I've ever seen! Gail can you ever remember a better performance on this stage? Gail?_"

John looked to his right to see only an empty seat and a note reading "_Trebles dressing room, be back later._"

"_Well I guess Gail agrees._"

"Well... this is it guys. I really don't want to sound like a bitch. But please don't screw this up."

The Bellas all laughed. They were perfectly aware of what was on the line.

"Alright, let's do this."

"Ladies and gentlemen, your defending champion Bardennnnnnnn Belllaaaaaaaaasss!

Beca took out the pitch pipe.

"One, two, three, four."

"_Oh, her eyes, her eyes,_

_make the stars look like they're not shining_

_Her hair, her hair, falls perfectly without her trying_

_She's so beautiful, and I tell her every day_

**I was thinking bout her, thinkin bout me**

_I know, I know_

**Thinkin bout us, what we gon' be**

_when I compliment her she won't believe me_

**Open my eyes yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

_it's so, it's so, sad to think that she don't see what I see_

_But every time she asks me do I look ok,_

**It's only a dream**

_I say_

_When I see your face_

**So I travelled back, down that road**

_Will she come back, no one knows_

_Not a thing that I would change_

**I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

**it was only Just A Dream**

_When I see your face_

**So I travelled back, down that road**

**Will she come back, no one knows**

_Not a thing that I would change_

**I realize yeah, it was only Just A Dream**

_Because girl you're amazing, just the way you are_

**it was only Just A Dream**

_When I see your face._"

It was pure pandemonium in the crowd. The audience was going absolutely insane as tears built up in Chloe's eyes.

"_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town, haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-hard, machine gun_

_Fired at the ones who run_

_Stone-hard as bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium._"

The crowd did everything short of riot. Everything from underwear to shoes were thrown on stage. Security even had to keep several people from jumping the Bellas on stage after they finished. Well, most of the Bellas. Beca ran backstage as soon as the song ended to find Chloe.

"Beca!"

"Hey," Beca couldn't contain the smile on her face.

"That was... that was so amazing. I don't even know what to say."

"Say that you'll take me back. Please Chloe, I'm dying without you. I know I was a horrible girlfriend but I promise I will never ever ever hurt you again. These past few weeks have been unbearable, I even tried watching the Kardashians to feel close to you but it just made it worse. You're everything to me Chloe, and I never want to be away from you again. So will you please, please, please, please, please give me another chance?"

"But what about Jesse, I saw him outside of your room with roses."

"Well, about that..."

* * *

_A few days earlier"_

_"Seriously Jesse? Now?"_

_"Relax, I just wanna talk."_

_"Right, and that's why you brought flowers?"_

_"Hey look, if the flowers help my cause then all the better, but just let me in."_

_"Ugh fine."_

_Jesse surveyed the room in awe. It was a complete mess, even by Beca's already low standards. It smelled like some raccoon cult had recently committed a group suicide. _

_"Wow Beca I'm impressed. The mascara running down your face, the Daniel Powter song currently playing on your computer, just get some ice cream and you'd be like a real girl."_

_"Oh I get it. You're not here to hit on me, you're here to insult me."_

_"Actually I'm not here to do either."_

_"Oh really? Then why are you here Jesse? Because I have very little tolerance for your bullshit right now."_

_"Settle down there Mitchell. I'm here to help you."_

_"Help me? With what?"_

_"With Chloe."_

_"You're going to help me with Chloe? Excuse me if I don't quite believe you."_

_"Nope, it's true."_

_"Jesse, you're in love with me. Why the hell should I believe you."_

_"Because you're not in love with me Beca. Believe me, when I heard you two had broken up I really wanted to be happy about it."_

_"Not helping asshole."_

_"Let me finish. I wanted to be happy about it. But I wasn't. You'll never love me the way you love her. You'll never love anyone the way you love her. So I guess I kind of realized, if I can't have you, then you should at least get to be with someone worthy of you. That's Chloe. So I want you to take these flowers, go over to her place, and beg her to take you back."_

_"Jesse, I don't know what to say," Beca hugged Jesse with more emotion than she ever had, "thank you."_

_"Now go get her."_

_"One problem, what if she doesn't take me back?"_

_"Then make her take you back! Do something so ridiculously romantic that she couldn't possibly say no."_

_"I think I might actually have an idea, but I'm gonna need your help."_

_"Just tell me what to do."_

_"Do you think you could get her to come to New York for the finals?"_

_"Well, that's a tall order but I think I could come up with something."_

_"Thanks Jesse, you're the best, I mean it. Someday you're gonna find someone who really appreciates you."_

* * *

_"Hey asshole," Aubrey shouted as she barged into Jesse's room, "single asshole," she said glaring at Benji."_

_"Umm... hi Aubrey."_

_"Hey baby."_

_"Don't you hey baby me! You've been lying to me! For weeks! Just so Horny McGee over here can sack up with Beca!"_

_"If it's any consolation, I'm sorry. But I sort of had to."_

_"Yea Aubrey, don't blame him. This was my fault. He was helping me and we couldn't risk you finding out what was going on."_

_"So what was going on then? Because you both better have a damn good excuse for what happened."_

_Jesse and Benji looked at each other._

_"You might want to sit down. This might take a little while."_

_Aubrey sat down as Benji and Jesse explained everything. How Jesse had finally decided to let Beca go, how he agreed to help her convince Chloe to take her back, and how she'd told him about what she was planning in New York._

_"That's... amazing. Both of you. I mean Benji maintaining an elaborate lie for weeks? I didn't know you had it in you. But more importantly Jesse, I'm really proud of you. Is there anything I can do to help?"_

_"Actually there is. I bought Chloe a plane ticket. I was gonna sneak it under her door and hope she took it, but now that you're involved do you think you could convince her to go?"_

_"Oh, I don't think that'll be too hard."_

* * *

"So you and Jesse didn't get back together? He was on my side all along?"

"That's right."

"Wow, I never knew what a great guy he was."

"He really is. But he's not as great as you. So what do you say? Will you do me the honor of allowing me to be your girlfriend again?"

"Yes. Of course I will."

Their lips met in a sweet embrace. Beca couldn't help but laugh at just how similar this moment was to what happened a year earlier. There was one significant difference though, this time she was kissing the right person.

* * *

Jesse looked on from his position by the backstage door. He smiled even as a small piece of his heart broke watching Beca and Chloe kiss. He knew he'd done the right thing. He'd find his own Chloe one day, he was sure of it.

"Hey," Stacie said somewhat nervously as she approached Jesse.

"Hi."

"So... I know what you did for Beca and Chloe. And I just wanted to say that I think it was really cool of you."

"Thanks, that means a lot."

"So, do you think you'd want to maybe get dinner some time?"

Jesse smiled. Maybe he'd find his Chloe sooner than he thought.

"Sure, I'd like that."

* * *

And... scene. That's the end of the story. I can't believe we've actually gotten here. It's been such an amazing journey and I'm really happy that you all got to take it with me. Thanks again for reading and I really hope you enjoyed it half as much as I did!


	18. Epilogue

Here's the epilogue that will lead into the next story, I'm posting it back to back with the final chapter just to make sure I get it done tonight. My intention is that this works as both a satisfying conclusion to this story (in case anyone doesn't want to go on to the next one) and a good lead in to the next one. Hope you enjoy.

* * *

"Thank you so much for meeting with me today Ms. Mitchell."

"Please, call me Beca. It's just nice to talk to someone other than Gail Abernathy-McKadden and A Capella Weekly."

"Well I think we were all a bit relieved when she was let go by the ICCA. She was a bit of a handful to deal with."

"Yea, I'd say I was shocked that she was sleeping with contestants, but honestly it's just not much of a surprise."

"Well anyway, we're here today to talk about you. So, you and the Bellas just became the first group to ever win the ICCA championships four years in a row. So tell me, how does it feel?"

"Well I have to say it feels great. We worked really hard for it and to do something nobody else has ever done is definitely a cool cherry on top to what have been four amazing years."

"Some might say the four greatest years in a capella history."

"Oh come on, I wouldn't go that far."

"Well that's just what some of the critics have been saying, and I can't say I disagree. Your resumé does speak for itself, aside from winning those championships the way you did it was so impressive. You completely changed the face of a capella, we're seeing more and more groups use the innovating mixing techniques you created to try to wow the judges."

"I think it's great for everyone. I just wanted to make the best music I possibly could and hope people enjoyed it."

"Well they certainly did. As I'm guessing you've seen _A Capella Weekly_ just called you the greatest a capella performer of all time."

"I find that sort of funny."

"Why would you say that?"

"If they wanted to say I was some great a capella mastermind that would be one thing, but the greatest performer ever? I was like the fourth or fifth best singer on my own team."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I've heard you sing backup on several high profile albums and I've seen you perform live. You're a fantastic singer."

"If you say so, but I can't help but think I'm a little overrated. I guess it's irrelevant, the history books can judge me however they want. My job is to make music, and if they think I made the best music they've ever heard then I guess I've done my job."

"Well let's talk about your job for a minute. I'm sure every label in the country wants a piece of you now that you're finally on the market. Can you talk about who's been chasing you?"

"Well I can't say I have a shortage of offers. At this point it's really a matter of deciding where I want to go in terms of style. In terms of passion I'd be a DJ, it's what I love doing and the whole lifestyle appeals to me. But it'd be hard to turn down some of the other things that have been thrown at me. A lot of individual artists have come to me asking to work with them on a nearly full time basis, some labels want me to collaborate with everyone they have, several radio stations have basically come to me and asked if I'd run the music side of their business, I've even had a few mystery offers I'm not really at liberty to discuss."

"Well that's quite a list of job opportunities. Do you have any idea where you're leaning?"

"Honestly I can't say that I know. I will say that I love working with artists individually. I've gotten great responses on the things I've worked on over summers."

"You know Katy Perry hasn't cracked the Top 50 since the two of you had your number one hit last July."

"Oh I'm sure she'll be fine."

"Well you just have an amazing track record. You've worked with a handful of big names over the past few years and every one of them has seen their numbers skyrocket. You're a very valuable commodity."

"Well thank you. I don't know how much of that has to do with me, remember these are some of the best artists in the world, but I've really enjoyed working with them and I'm really flattered by all of the offers coming my way. I'm not sure which direction I'm gonna go, but I think I'll be ok no matter where I end up.

"Oh I'm sure you'll have nothing to worry about. So, now that your days as a Bella are over do you have anything you would have done differently given the chance? Do you have any regrets?"

"Well there are some small things. I probably would have put in a bit more effort for the semi finals during my sophomore year for example. Overall I loved the entire experience, I'd take the little bad with the tremendous amount of good. The one thing I do feel sort of bad about is that Jesse and the Treblemakers never got to win one. I know we were very competitive with them and I'm obviously very happy about how things turned out for us, but Jesse's a close friend. It's a shame that he never got to win one."

"So you and Jesse are still close? I have to say Beca you're a very private person when it comes to your personal relationships, and nobody on the outside really knew how your relationship with Jesse was after you two broke up."

"Well the breakup was obviously tough but it was right for both of us. We just didn't work as a couple. He's with someone else now and he's very happy. Happier than he ever would have been with me. I'm with someone else as well, and without Jesse I'm not sure I would have been able to do that."

"You mean with Chloe Beale?"

"You know I'm kind of surprised you know her."

"Oh we actually got very friendly during Aubrey Posen's puke fiasco."

"Which I show Aubrey on YouTube at least once a week."

"I'm sure she loves that."

"She's gotten pretty numb to it. She's one of my best friends and she knows I'm teasing."

"So anyway, back to Chloe. How are things between you?"

"They couldn't be better. I couldn't ask for a more perfect girlfriend."

"Has anyone chased her with the hope that you'd follow?"

"Believe me, everyone has."

"Any funny stories about that?"

"Oh several, believe me. My personal favorite was P Diddy. Obviously he has his whole business on the side, and he figured out that one of Chloe's two Master's degrees was in economics so he tried to lure her to run a big chunk of his clothing line. We went on a tour with him and he was very nice, he took a real interest in her beyond just dating me even though he'd spent quite a bit of time trying to hire me in the past. Anyway he brings us back to his house for lunch and afterwards he takes us to his garage and shows us this brand new Lamborghini that had been flown in literally two days earlier. He asked Chloe if she liked it and she said yes, so he pulls out the keys and says 'it's yours if you take the job'. I couldn't believe it."

"Wow, so did she take it?"

"No! That's the crazy thing. I've never met someone with as much integrity as her. She politely told him she was set on becoming a teacher."

"That's crazy, not many people can say no to P Diddy."

"Not many people can say no to P Diddy. Chloe's the only one who can say no to him and then babysit his kids the next weekend."

"I don't think I've ever heard of a more charming girl. So in case you have any interested suitors out there, do you think the two of you will be together for a while?"

"When will this article be published?"

"It's not gonna make this month's edition, so we're assuming it'll be up in June's issue which should be out in about seven weeks."

"Good. So can you keep a secret?"

"Of course I can."

Beca reached into her pocket and pulled out a small black box. She opened it to reveal a rather large diamond ring.

"I think we're gonna be together for a long, long time."


	19. Author's Note: The Sequel

Just a heads up to fans of this story, the first chapter of the sequel is up and I wanted to make sure everyone who was interested knew and could see it. Hope everyone likes it!


End file.
